El destino Todo cambia
by Sanali-LiLi-Uchiha
Summary: sasuke un chico rico, egoista, que siempre a tenido lo que ha querido la vida le da un vuelco de 180ºel aprendera a ver la vida desd un punto d vista diferente, viendo que el amor y union pueden hacer cualquiera sea feliz. denle una oportunidad entren!
1. Sasuke Uchiha

Era un hermoso día en la cuidad de Konoha, un chico de cabello negros y ojos del mismo color, de unos 19 años, se comenzaba a despertar, estaba en su cuarto, era un cuarto grande al igual que la casa – o mejor dicho mansión- el junto con su hermano son los herederos del imperio hotelero mas grande del mundo, el es Sasuke Uchiha. El hombre más codiciado y más sexy según las revistas, con una mirada que podía derretir a cualquier mujer. Pero además de todo era egocéntrico, egoísta, solo era el, donde el creía que el mundo giraba en torno a el.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier día, a diferencia que no terminaría así.

Se levanto a darse una ducha y se cambio, bajo a desayunar y se encontró con Itachi su hermano, con un asombroso parecido a él.

-hola hermanito ¿como amaneciste? –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

- hmp, pues bien hasta que te vi.

- tú tan de buen humor iluminas la casa y nos llenas de calor… -dijo de manera sarcástica pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

- si vienes a sermonearme mejor me largo. –dicho terminó de desayunar y subió.

Sasuke aunque tenia todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener, dinero, chicas, una vida muy envidiable pero el siempre sentía un vacio que aunque tuviera todo el mundo a sus pies – y lo tiene- no lograría llenarlo.

Se subió a su carro ultimo modelo encaminándose a la empresa a "trabajar" por que en realidad no hacia casi nada.

Entro en su oficina y se coloco a jugar en la compu hasta que…

- el señor Fugaku quiere hablar con usted. –le dijo la secretaria.

- hmp. Si, dile que ahora voy. –dijo sin mirarla.

- pero el señor dijo que….

- que ya voy y ahora lárgate. –esta vez le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-si señor.

La chica cerró la puerta y se acerco a la oficina del padre de los Uchiha y también con Mikoto su esposa.

-permiso.

- sigue, que dijo, ¿en donde esta? –pregunto Fugaku al no ver a su hijo.

-dijo que ahora venia.

- y ¿le dijiste que tenía que venir ya?

-lo intente pero no me dejo hablar, y hasta me grito.

- bueno gracias puedes retirarte.

Después de que la chica cerró la puerta.

- lo ves Mikoto, ves por que tenemos que tomar esa medida, se esta volviendo egocéntrico. –dijo en un tono molesto mirando a su esposa.

- pero Fugaku no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de hacerlo, nos va a odiar. -Dijo esto ultimo mientras una lagrima se resbalaba hasta su mejilla.

- lo se, he pensado en eso todo el tiempo pero que mas se puede hacer, se que nos odiara, pero luego nos lo agradecerá.

En eso se abre la puerta y un pelinegro aparece.

-¿me llamaste? –pregunto con un tono indiferente.

- si, siéntate, tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante. –dijo de manera muye seria.

- hmp. ¬¬

-hemos visto en estas últimas semanas que te has colocado más grosero y altanero. ¿Que te pasa?

- ya vienes a sermonearme, mejor me voy. –ya estaba irritado con que lo sermonearan a cada rato.

- no te vas- grito. Ves –con un tono mas tranquilo- de eso es lo que hablo, por eso tome una medida, que se que no te gustara pero te ayudara mucho. Tendrás que trabajar.

- pero ya yo no lo hago aquí.

- es que ya no lo harás aquí. –esta vez le hablo Mikoto.

-¿como?

- trabajaras donde un viejo amigo mío, allá vivirás, tus tarjetas serán canceladas, no tendrás carro, no te ayudaremos económicamente, lo que te ganes allá será tu sustento, claro que eso no será por mucho, solo por unos, 10 meses. –le respondió el Uchiha mayor.

-¿que?...

Continuara…


	2. Aceptacion

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Grax por sus comentarios! ^^

Aquí les dejo un resumen mejor de la historia:

sasuke un chico rico, egoista, que siempre a tenido lo que ha querido la vida le da un vuelco de 180º

...

_-trabajaras donde un viejo amigo mío, allá vivirás, tus tarjetas serán canceladas, no tendrás carro, no te ayudaremos económicamente, lo que te ganes allá será tu sustento, claro que eso no será por mucho, solo por unos, 10 meses. –le respondió el Uchiha mayor._

_-¿que?..._

_..._

_-¿aquí? O.o_

_El lugar en donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha era: una casa en un buen estado aunque un poco antigua, un granero con el mismo estado, había cerca un bosque con un hermoso rio cristalino, y muchos animales, básicamente una granja, algo a lo que no esta acostumbrado Sasuke._

_..._

el aprendera a ver la vida desd un punto d vista diferente, viendo que el amor y union pueden hacer cualquiera sea feliz, sin necesidad de tener mucho dinero..

pero... ¿sera que cambiara?

y si lo hace... ¿que o quien lo hara cambiar?

una historia llena de amor, amistad, lokuras ^^ y sobretodo mucha musica

**SASUSAKU**

**NARUHINA**

**NEJITEN**

espero q disfruten el capi ^^

_- trabajaras donde un viejo amigo mío, allá vivirás, tus tarjetas serán canceladas, no tendrás carro, no te ayudaremos económicamente, lo que te ganes allá será tu sustento, claro que eso no será por mucho, solo por unos, 10 meses. –le respondió el Uchiha mayor._

_-¿que?..._

- que te pasa, como se te ocurre hacerme esto, soy tu hijo por el amor de Dios.

- pues no lo parece, porque un hijo mío seria educado, toma ejemplo de Itachi.

Algo que siempre odiaba Sasuke era que lo compararan con Itachi, desde pequeño el era siempre superado por su hermano, por eso siempre es frio, siempre quería llamar la atención de su padre pero el nunca le hacia caso, siempre era primero Itachi.

-sabes, te odio, los odio a los dos, y no voy a hacer esto, me voy.

Salió todo enojado y tiro la puerta tan fuerte que pareciera que se caería. Estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, apretó los puños hasta lastimarse, estaba tan cegado por la furia que se tropezó con la persona que mas odiaba en ese momento.

-hermanito, ¿que tienes? – dijo con una sonrisa

-cállate, no quiero hablar con nadie.- dijo controlándose, por que en ese momento tenia ganas de darle un golpe en la cara.

-ah, estas así por la noticia.

Sasuke solo lo ignoro y se fue a su oficina, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-… si eso dijeron ellos, ¿tú podrías ayudarme?

-lo siento pero no puedo. –le dijo el que él siempre había considerado como su amigo.

Y así siguió durante casi una hora llamando a sus "amigos" pero todos le daban la espalda.

….1 hora después

- si señor Itachi, ¿en que le puedo servir?

-¿Sasuke esta ocupado?

- si esta con una señorita pero si lo desea puede esperarlo.

-no gracias.

Se dio media vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo, un grito de parte de su hermano.

"_como puedes hacerme esto, yo que te ayude tantas veces, eres igual que ellos"_

Se preguntaba quien seria pero prefirió ir a donde su padre, toco y espero un "_adelante"_.

- hola padre, por lo que puedo ver que Sasuke no acepto lo que le dijiste.

- estas en lo cierto, Sasuke es tan testarudo.

- yo creo que deberíamos dale un tiempo, fue mucho para el. –dijo Mikoto intentando entender a Sasuke.

-si tiene razón, es una buena idea, esta lección le servirá para que al menos madure y deje de ser el frio SASUKE UCHIHA. Tamb… -pero Itachi no pudo terminar al ver entrar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿que quieres? –le pregunto su padre.

-lo hare –dijo al fin resignado.

- pues que bueno que hayas tomado una buena decisión, te iras a las tres, así que recoge tus cosas, Itachi te llevara.

-hmp. ¬¬

-espero que entiendas esta medida que tomamos –dijo tiernamente (como toda madre puede ser)- espero que puedas perdonarnos.

- vamos Sasuke. –le dijo Itachi.

Sasuke solo lo siguió, iba a dejar toda la "buena vida" que tiene por una según el peor, pero pronto se daría cuenta que es la mejor (di mucha información ^.^)

…..en la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke recogió todo, se subió al carro de Itachi, al principio no hablaron pero Sasuke tenia una duda.

-¿para donde vamos?

- lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Después de un rato Itachi detuvo el auto y se bajo.

- ya llegamos.

Sasuke miro y…

-¿aquí? O.o

Continuara…

_Espero y les haya gustado, espero q dejen reviews ^^_

_Grax x leer mi historia_

_Bye se cuidan!_


	3. primer dia parte 1

_Holaaa a todos!_

_Espero q estén bn ^^_

_Les quiero agradeces a todos los q leen esta loca historia n_n_

_Tmbn grax x los reviews xD_

_Pamys-Chan_

_Strikis_

_MGGSS_

_setsuna17_

_q me dejaron reviews en el primer cap! Grax_

_y tmbn a_

_Pamys-Chan_

_MGGSS_

_Chiharu No Natsumi_

_Grax x dejarme reviews en el segundo cap!_

_Grax en serio_

_Ya sin mas!_

_A LEER!_

…...

El lugar en donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha era: una casa en un buen estado aunque un poco antigua, un granero con el mismo estado, había cerca un bosque con un hermoso rio cristalino, y muchos animales, básicamente una granja, algo a lo que no esta acostumbrado Sasuke. Después de un rato se vio salir a un hombre con cabello grisáceo, al lado de el había otro hombre con el mismo color de cabello y con unas extrañas marcas en su cara rojas.

- hola tú debes ser Sasuke, un gusto, yo soy Kakashi –dijo con una sonrisa.

- hmp. ¬¬

- no es muy hablador, espero que esto lo ayude.

- bueno, el es mi hermano Jiraya –dijo señalando a el hombre de al lado- y por allá –decía mientras señalaba cerca del silo- es mi prima Tsunade, luego la conocerás.

- y los chicos están en la ciudad comprando algunas cosas dentro de una hora vendrán. –dijo Jiraya, después le fueron enseñando al azabache el lugar.

…..

- oye debemos comprar los ingredientes para hacer ramen. –dijo un hiperactivo chico.

- ya los compre, que necio eres. –esa vez hablo una chica de un extraño cabello rosa

- tenemos que comprar mas, mira que viene otra persona.

- si, como será el, ¿Kakashi no les dijo nada? –pregunto Ino

- no solo dijo que era un chico rico, te aseguro que es egocéntrico, como todos los de su clase. Todos los ricos son así. –dijo Sakura

-pues yo…yo no diría eso mí…mira que yo no soy así. -

- es que tú eres diferente a ellos, tú eres muy dulce.

- y ¿será guapo? –decía Ino mientras tenia en sus ojos estrellas.

-pues no…no se sabe.

-rayos, tenemos que apurarnos.

Salieron del supermercado y se subieron al carro de Hinata. Hinata es una chica de 18 años cabello azulado, con unos hermosos ojos de color perla, es una chica adinerada gracias a que su padre es el dueño de una gran empresa de modas, es dulce, tierna y muy tímida.

…..

Después de un rato de mostrarle el lugar todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, excepto Sasuke.

-mira allí vienen los chicos.

-hola chicos –grito mientras iba corriendo hacia el carro.

-hola Jiraya.

-apúrense que ya llego el chico nuevo.

-en serio –dijo Ino mientras se abalanzaba para salir de primero.

-cálmate Ino, todos lo conoceremos. -Dijo el rubio

- si, Naruto-kun tiene razón.

Todos fueron hacia donde estaba Sasuke y se presentaron.

-hola yo soy Ino – dijo con una sonrisa, estaba encantada con el chico.

Ino de 19 años es una chica muy linda, con cabello rubio, unos hermosos ojos azules y una buena figura, es muy alegre pero a veces se torna molesta. Su familia es dueña de una famosa floristería.

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

El es un chico muy extrovertido que no acepta un no como respuesta, en rubio y con ojos azules y siempre esta con una gran sonrisa. Tiene 19 años

-yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto.

Ella es una chica muy hermosa, con una extraña cabellera rosa y unos hermosos ojos de color jade y buena figura, muy tierna, aunque a veces se torna un poco violenta, sobretodo si se trata de Naruto, y muy a pegada a Hinata. Tiene 18 años.

-yo soy hi…Hinata –dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-yo soy…

-eres Sasuke Uchiha el heredero de los hoteles lo se te vi en un revista, eres mejor en persona –dijo Ino lo mas rápido que pudo.

_Como me lo imaginaba un egocéntrico, pero muy simpático. -pensó Sakura_

-bueno pues nosotros vamos a hacer la cena mientras ustedes se van conociendo. –dijo Kakashi.

-ok.

Todos hablaron excepto Sasuke que poco hablo porque siempre Ino lo interrumpía, cenaron y se fueron todos a dormir Hinata, Ino e Itachi se fueron, Kakashi le mostro el nuevo cuarto a Sasuke era muy pequeño comparado con su otra habitación.

_Pues ya que a dormir en esto si se le puede llamar habitación mañana comienza mi infierno viviendo en esta pocilga. _Pensó antes de dormir, incomodo pero durmió.

Debía tener fuerzas para mañana pues seria un muy trabajoso día.

Cierto pelinegro estaba todavía durmiendo, no quería despertar, no quería ver la cruda realidad, pero no tenia tanta suerte. De repente se despertó al sentir la molestia de la luz entrando en sus ojos, Kakashi había abierto las cortinas dejando entrar la luz para despertar al azabache.

-oye ¿que te pasa? –dijo totalmente molesto

-ya es hora de levantarse –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿que hora es?

-son las 6.

-¿que? –dijo con furia.

-como escuchaste y si en diez minutos no te levantas me tocara despertarte con agua. –dijo tranquilamente mientras salía.

-no lo haría –susurro mientras se volvía a dormir.

Pero lo que no supo es que Kakashi hablaba en serio y pasado 10 minutos sintió una corriente fría, Kakashi la había echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Que pasa? –pregunto sobresaltado.

-te lo dije, ahora levántate o sino te traigo otro balde.

-ok –dijo resignado.

Se levanto recogió sus cosas para bañarse pero en su cuarto no había baño. Salió de su cuarto y miro por el pasillo y se encontró con Jiraya.

-¿donde esta el baño? –pregunto de mala gana

-esta al fondo del pasillo, pero apúrate que esta por acabarse el agua caliente.

Sasuke camino hasta donde le había dicho Jiraya, estaba enojado, el tenia que compartir baño con esa "gentuza" como el los llama, al llegar giro la perilla y noto que estaba con seguro, así que toco.

-¿quien esta allí? –dijo molesto

En eso salió Sakura que con una toalla se secaba su cabello.

-¿que quieres Uchiha?

-necesito el baño -dijo enojado

-que humor –dijo mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.

Sasuke entro, miro todo a su alrededor ese baño era muy diferente al de el, este baño es mas pequeño y sencillo.

-ya que –susurro.

Se baño, se cambio y bajo para desayunar. Después de desayunar se levantó pero la voz de Sakura lo hizo detener y se dio vuelta.

-oye Uchiha que no piensas lavar el plato, o al menos llevarlo a la cocina por que aquí no hay sirvientes que te atiendan. –dijo Sakura con un tono de molestia.

-hmp –dijo, se dio vuelta y salió.

_-maldito Uchiha _–pensó.

Ya cálmate Sakura, luego se acostumbrara a eso, entiéndelo es nuevo en esto. –dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

-esta bien –dijo mientras recogía el plato del pelinegro.

…

Estaba Sakura y Sasuke en el corral de las vacas.

-¿que es este olor?–dijo con cara de asco.

-es estiércol, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ordeñar a esta vaca –dijo mientras señalaba a la vaca.

-hmp.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los dos banquitos que había al lado de la vaca en el otro se sentó Sakura.

-bueno tienes que jalar con cuidado las ubres de la vaca y echas la leche en el balde.

-es fácil –dijo con tono de superioridad y comenzó a hacer lo que Sakura le dijo pero jalo una de las ubres muy duro y la vaca se enfureció y empezó a mugir mucho.

-¿que le pasa?

-se enojo.

La vaca empezó a moverse y en todo ese ajetreo tumbo a Sasuke y este callo de espalda en todo el estiércol. Sakura no podía ocultar sus risas. Sasuke se intento levantar pero la vaca lo volvió a tumbar pero esta vez se callo boca abajo, menos mal cerro sus ojos y boca.

Sakura no pudo ayudarlo a levantarse, no podía estaba intentando dejar de reírse, ya le dolía la panza, era tanto que hasta se callo del banquillo pero para su suerte no fue en estiércol sino en pasto.

Naruto y Kakashi corrieron al lugar después de escuchar a la vaca, al llegar Naruto no pudo resistir reírse, que después pasaron a ser sonoras carcajadas, mientras que Kakashi lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Pero ¿que paso? –pregunto Kakashi preocupado al ver al estado del azabache.

me largo de aquí, quítate –le grito a Kakashi y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, sentía como se le hervía la sangre, pero sintió que algo le entraba en el ojo así que intento quitárselo pero no dejo de caminar, tropezó y….

…

_Espero y le haya gustado!_

_Espero y dejen reviews!_

_Grax x leer! ^^_

_No se cuando pueda actualizar la universidad me tiene ocupada ¬¬_

_Pero cuando pueda, lo hare!_

_Bueno.. sin mas!_

_Me voy! Bye ^^_


	4. primer dia parte 2

_HOLAAAA!_

_Aquí yo d nuevo ^^_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y tmbn por tenerlo d favorito xD_

_Tmbn le agradezco a los q dejaron reviews ^^:_

_MGGSS_

_Pamys-Chan_

_Gracias d veras! Bueno sin mas distracciones A LEER!_

…

-me largo de aquí, quítate –le grito Sasuke a Kakashi y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, sentía como se le hervía la sangre, pero sintió que algo le entraba en el ojo así que intento quitárselo pero no dejo de caminar, tropezó y cayo en el bebedero de los caballos, todos lo miraron y Sakura y Naruto no pudieron resistir y se carcajearon hasta caer.

-bueno, al menos estas mas limpio –le dijo tranquilamente Kakashi.

-grrrrrrrrrr –rugió de la rabia que tenia, estaba que explotaba, estaba rojo de ira, tanto que si pudiera se viera el vapor del agua, la sangre le hervía aun mas, se estaba humillando en frente de esa gente, el, Sasuke Uchiha no se iba a humillar mas, se iría de allí ya no lo soportaba.

Se levanto fulminando con la mirada a todos, sobre todo a Naruto y Sakura, se estaban riendo de el, apretó los puños y entro en la casa.

….

Después de un rato Naruto y Sakura todavía se reían, para ello era muy graciosa ver al Uchiha todo sucio y después al caerse al bebedero fue lo mejor.

-sa… Sakura, ¿que paso? –pregunto Hinata al ver a Sakura revolcándose en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

Sakura se levanto del suelo con las manos en el vientre, ya le dolía de tanto reírse, se limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que se le salieron cuando se reía.

-ah, Hinata, de lo que te perdiste… -no pudo continuar al recordar lo que le paso a Sasuke, y empezó a reír nuevamente, pero no con la misma intensidad que antes.

Hinata la quedo mirando confundida, Naruto al verla se acerco.

-Hinata, es que Sasuke se cayó en desechos de vaca, y después cayo en el babadero de los caballos –dijo Naruto intentando no reírse.

-ah, ya –suspiro Sakura.

-saben que –dijo Hinata- no deberían reírse de el, debe sentirse mal.

-por que lo defiendes Hinata? – pregunto Sakura.

-dime, a ti ¿nunca te han humillado?

-pues, si –se resigno a decir.

Y dime, ¿como te sentiste?

-pues mal.

-bueno, de esa misma manera se siente el –dijo Hinata.

-pero el es diferente, el es muy superficial.

-y tu ¿acaso lo conoces bien? –pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-… -quedo sin palabras, odiaba que Hinata le hiciera eso, ella parecía una psicóloga- iré a pedirle disculpas –dijo resignada.

-que bueno –dijo triunfante Hinata.

….

-¿que te pasa mamá? –pregunto Itachi a su mamá, la estaba viendo muy angustiada.

-nada. –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-hijo ella esta angustiada por Sasuke eso es todo –dijo Fugaku que acababa de entrar a la sala donde ellos estaban.

-no te preocupes debe estar bien –dijo Itachi intentando tranquilizar a su madre.

-es que no ha llamado, ni el ni Kakashi y eso me preocupa –dijo.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Itachi.

-y hablando del rey de roma–dijo con una media sonrisa- Hola Sasuke –contesto- como estas?

-_mal, ya no soporto esta humillación, esta idiotez que se invento Fugaku ya me tiene aburrido –_dijo Sasuke con un tono rabioso.

-que piensas hacer? -pregunto Itachi.

-que dice hijo? –pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

-dice que ya se quiere ir. –dijo tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-que? Pásamelo. –grito Fugaku.

-_quien esta allí? –_pregunto Sasuke al sentir el grito.

-es mi papá y… -no termino de hablar por que Fugaku le arrebato el teléfono.

-como es eso que te vas?, apena llevas un día –dijo casi gritando.

-_no me pienso quedar_. –dijo con el mismo tono de su padre.

-si no lo haces te desheredo.

-pues no me importa –dijo molesto.

-piénsalo Sasuke mira que… -no termino de hablar por que Sasuke colgó.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, entro al baño esperando que con el agua se fuera su ira y así poder pensar mejor.

Sasuke se tiro en la cama, ¿será que lo que hizo es correcto?, ¿será que son ciertas las amenazas se su padre? Lo que sabia era que se había dejado influenciar por su ira había pasado solo una cuantas horas en ese lugar y ya no lo soportaba.

-que hare? –se pregunto.

En realidad no sabia que hacer, no tenia en quien apoyarse si su padre decía la verdad, no tenia amigos, todos los habían traicionado y…

-ella –susurro.

Esa persona en la que tanto había confiado le había dado la espalda, ¿que iba a hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no se iría a vivir en la calle, se coloco a pensar hasta que una solución se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –se pregunto molesto mientras golpeo el colchón.

Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que retractarse de lo que le había dicho a su padre.

-¿Por qué? – se volvió a preguntar.

Ya estaba cansado de siempre doblegarse ante su padre, pero ¿que podía hacer?, no tenia nada era eso o vivir en la calle, si, prefería pasar diez meses con esa gente que pasar su vida en la calle. Tomo su teléfono y volvió a llamar.

-menos mal que volviste a llamar –dijo su papá con un tono arrogante.

-si, si, ya, te volví a llamar, ¿contento?, -dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-pues, si, ¿ya lo pensaste mejor?

-si, me quedare –dijo al fin resignado y colgó.

En realidad con solo un día de estar allí y ya estaba cansado y todo por las locuras de su padre, acaso ¿después de tantos años quería volverse el padre bueno que nunca fue? Ya para que, ya el no iba a cambiar, las personas no cambian, por mucho que lo intenten, o ¿habrá una posibilidad?

No, el nunca cambiara, por nada y por nadie, o al menos eso pensaba.

-diez meses –susurro.

Si, diez meses allí, no se lo imaginaba solo el primer día y ya salía todo sucio.

-¿Cómo lograre soportar esta locura? –se pregunto.

En realidad el no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro para sostenerse, lo único que el hacia era pedirlo y todo se le era dado, nunca pensó estar en esta situación. Ni siquiera el mismo se imaginaba trabajando.

En su rostro se formo una media sonrisa pensándolo, el pensaba en la ironía de ser el hijo de un gran empresario, y estar allí y lo peor, trabajando.

-que frustración –suspiro

De repente regreso a la realidad cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Se levanto con pesadez y abrió.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto en tono molesto y es que ella era una de las personas a las que no quería ver.

-pues yo venia a… a pedirte perdón –diciendo esto ultimo en un suspiro que Sasuke escucho.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, ¿será verdad o solo es una artimaña para volver a humillarlo? no lo sabia.

Sakura ya se estaba impacientando al ver que el chico no hablaba.

-entonces, ¿Qué dices?

…

_Espero y les haya gustado!_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_Bye ^^_


	5. Reencuentro Espiando?

_HOLAAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES!_

_Espero q están bien!_

_**Grax x los geniales reviews**_

_Pamys-Chan_

_MGGSS_

_setsuna17_

_Shanami Haruno.-_

_Grax! n_n_

_Otra cosa, se q los capis son cortos pero es q ando tmbn corta d inspiración! :P_

_Este capi, era en realidad dos!, espero y gust!_

_Sin mas A LEER!_

…**.**

Sakura ya se estaba impacientando al ver que el chico no hablaba.

-entonces, ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto al fin con una tierna sonrisa –bueno en realidad venia a disculparme por haberme reído de ti –dijo con la cabeza baja.

-tsk, que molestia –y dicho esto cerro la puerta.

-oye me vengo a disculpar y mira como me tratas eres un…-dijo gritando y golpeando la puerta pero fue interrumpida.

-no molestes niña –dijo molesto

-no soy una niña –dijo igual de molesta.

-pues lo pareces por que eres una molestia –dijo de forma fría.

-te odio, eres un…

-bueno al menos compartimos algo –y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

-maldito –dijo llena de furia.

Sakura salió iracunda del lugar, Sasuke estaba un poco enojado por la discusión con la pelirosa, pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer como para estar peleando con una niña como el le decía.

Sakura salió de la casa, ¿para que fue a disculparse? Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

-soy una idiota –susurro.

Se había rebajado frente a el y el azabache la humillaba.

-molestia –susurro triste.

Aunque no lo quería admitir esas palabras le dolían, era raro por que a ella no le importaba lo que el decía pero nunca nadie la había insultado así.

-me las vas a pagar Uchiha –susurro molesta.

Ya se estaba acercando al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, Hinata veía como venia Sakura con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿como crees q…que le haya ido Naruto? –pregunto

-no lo se pero con esa cara creo que mal

-¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto Hinata un poco preocupada.

-no, sabes que me hizo el idiota ese, ¡me cerro la puerta en la cara! –dijo furiosa.

-¿Queeeee? –grito Naruto.

-cálmate Naruto –dijo Hinata intentando tranquilizarlo.

-pero esto no se quedara así, el me las va a pagar –dijo con una cara un poco maquiavélica que siempre asustaba a Hinata por que a Sakura siempre se le ocurría cosas raras.

Después de un rato se colocaron hablar de otras cosas, de repente llega un taxi y se baja una chica de cabello castaño recogido con dos moños estilo china y ojos del mismo color.

-TENTEN! –gritaron los tres al unisonó.

-chicos, los extrañe tanto –dijo mientras los abrazaba.

Tenten había viajado a una ciudad cercana para visitar a unos familiares, ella es sobrina de Kakashi, sus padres murieron en un accidente, ella se quedaba a vivir con otros tíos en la cuidad. Todos los años se quedaba una temporada donde Kakashi. Esta vez pidió quedarse todo lo que resta del año.

-nosotros también –respondió alegre Sakura.

-¿y que nos trajiste? –pregunto Naruto.

-¡tu solo piensas en eso! –le grito Sakura mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-lo siento –dijo mientras se tocaba el chichón que le había dejado Sakura.

-¿que cosa nueva ha pasado por aquí? –pregunto pero luego su mirada fue a dar a la casa de donde salía Sasuke – ¿y ese chico quien es?

-es Sasuke Uchiha –respondió Naruto.

-¿el de los hoteles?

-ni mas ni menos.

-¿y que hace aquí?

-por que su papa quiere que cambie de actitud, pero creo que eso es misión imposible –respondió esta vez Sakura con un tono poco molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que es demasiado arrogante, además… -Sakura le explico sobre el accidente de Sasuke, del intento de disculpa y la cerrada de puerta.

-vaya, otro chico echado a perder –dijo Tenten.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Hinata.

-no por nada. Y ¿Cuál es la nueva actividad? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

Cada año uno de los habitantes de la casa tenia que escoger una actividad para hacer el ultimo día cada dos meses. En la actividad podía ir cualquier persona que ellos inviten.

-bueno, este año le toco a Naruto, y como sabes que a el le gusta la música, así que escogió noche de karaoke –respondió Sakura.

-¡que bueno! –dijo emocionada Tenten por que a ella le gustaba mucho cantar.

-ya hicimos la primera noche hace una semana, fue muy divertido –dijo Naruto –pero lo que me sorprendió fue la voz de Hinata, es muy hermosa.

-¿en s…serio? –pregunto Hinata sonrojada.

-¡de veras! –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-gra…gracias-dijo esta vez roja.

-bueno, voy a desempacar, estoy cansada.

-yo te ayudo –dijo Sakura.

-yo igual-se apunto también Hinata.

-yo paso, no quiero hablar cosas de chicas.

Las tres entraron a la casa llegando a la habitación de Tenten, se quedaron charlando en le cuarto toda la tarde. Hicieron una pijamada, tenían mucho que decirse, hablaron de todo lo que se pudo, esa noche se divirtieron mucho, hasta quedarse dormidas y dar paso a un nuevo día.

El día esta hermoso, el sol brillando en cielo azulado, todo era perfecto. Tres chicas se estaban despertando, era tarde pero para su suerte es domingo. La primera que se levanto fue Hinata. Busco es su bolso su toalla y ropa para irse a bañar, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño y cerro la puerta y empezó a descambiarse, pero no se percato que la puerta no estaba con seguro.

…..

Un rubio se estaba despertando, se estiro frotándose la cabeza y dado uno que otro bostezo, se levanto y tomo su toalla y ropa para irse a bañar, salió del cuarto y camino hasta el baño, giro la perilla y encontró a Hinata medio desnuda, pensó que estaba soñando y se empezó a frotar los ojos.

-¿Hinata?

La chica volteo y lo vio allí con cara de sorprendido.

-NA…NARUTO! Grito totalmente roja mientras se tapaba con la toalla.

…

Sakura y Tenten se levantaron rápidamente cuando escucharon un grito.

-¿esa es Hinata? –pregunto Tenten.

-¿que le habrá hecho Naruto? –pregunto enojada.

De repente se escucho otro grito pero esta vez por parte de Naruto.

-lo siento Hinata no sabia que estabas allí.

Las chicas salieron al escuchar un golpe, era Hinata que estaba tirando lo primero que encontraba a la mano, estaba nerviosa y reacciono de forma violenta.

-vete –grito por ultimo muy roja.

-cálmate Hinata –le dijo Tenten.

-¿Naruto que hiciste? –le pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Hinata,* _nunca se había comportado así, debió de haberle hecho algo muy grave*_ pensó mirando esta vez a Naruto esperando respuesta.

-pues, yo venia a bañarme y entre al baño y estaba ella… -no termino de hablar pensando de nuevo en la imagen de la chica, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un tono carmesí.

-Naruto, que pervertido eres –le grito al ver al chico mirando a Hinata, y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿se podría saber que esa pasando? –pregunto Sasuke con un tono de molestia.

-no te importa Uchiha –le dijo a Sasuke –y tu –dirigiéndose a Naruto- no te salvaras de esta.

-pero sa…Sakura –intento decir cuando sintió una bofetada de Sakura.

-¿Qué esta pasando chicos? –pregunto serio Jiraya que estaba con Tsunade y Kakashi. (Llegaron tarde XD)

-pues que aquí Naruto, estaba espiando a Hinata mientras se estaba bañando –dijo Sakura.

-oye!, no es cierto –grito enojado.

-Naruto, es bueno que comiences a experimentar cosas nuevas pero no con Hinata –le dijo Jiraya.

-oye, no soy un pervertido, solo iba a bañarme, y ella estaba allí, además ya me disculpe –dijo sobresaltado.

-ya cálmate Naruto –le dijo Tsunade – ¿donde esta Hinata?

-esta allí en el baño con Tenten –le respondió Sakura.

Hinata estaba sentada con Tenten, todavía estaba roja.

-¿Hinata, estas bien? –pregunto Tsunade.

-s…si estoy bien –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-ese Naruto es un pervertido –dijo -¿Cómo se atreve a estar espiándote?

-n…no fue culpa de Naruto, fue mi culpa, no le coloque el seguro a la puerta –dijo.

…..

Ya todo se había normalizado, Hinata se había ido a su casa. Estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Tenten desayunando.

-y, ¿hoy que haremos? –pregunto Naruto.

-mmm, no lo se –dijo Sakura.

-ya se, ¿Por qué no vamos al rio? –dijo Tenten.

-¿al rio? –pregunto Sakura.

-si, es un buen plan, pues tenemos tiempo de no ir juntos, ¿Qué les parece?

-eh Tenten… -intento decir Naruto pero Tenten coloca carita de perrito- esta bien.

-si! –grito, Tenten triunfante mientras Sakura y Naruto la veían con una gotita en la frente.

-hola chicos

-hola Ino –respondió Sakura al saludo.

-¿Cómo estas frentesota?

-bien hasta que llegaste cerda.

Ino no le presto atención al insulto de Sakura, pues su atención se poso en el azabache.

-¿Cómo estas Sasuke? –le pregunto acercándose a el.

-hmp, no molestes – dijo he intento alejarla.

Sakura no podía resistir la risa, ya estaba por explotar hasta que vio una sombra proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Tenten.

-¿tu, que haces aquí? –pregunto Sasuke.

La persona que estaba en la puerta lo miro fijamente y sonrió de medio lado.

…**.**

_Les gusto?, eso espero!_

_¿Quién estará en la puerta?_

_¿sera en serio Naruto un pervertido?_

_¿algun dia dejare de hacer preguntas?_

_La ultima es no! Jajajaja_

_Bueno nos leemos en la conti_

_Dejen reviews!_

_Bye n_n_


	6. Planes arruinados   Encuentros

_HOLAAA!_

_VOLVIIII!_

_Aquí un nuevo capi!_

_Es corto no siento n_nU_

_Grax x los reviews!_

_Ya los respondi, espero y lean los q les escribi ^^_

_No molesto mas y lean!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura no podía resistir la risa, ya estaba por explotar hasta que vio una sombra proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Tenten.

-¿tu, que haces aquí? –pregunto Sasuke.

La persona que estaba en la puerta lo miro fijamente y sonrió de medio lado.

-primero, se dice "como estas hermano" o "que hay", que no te enseñaron modales –dijo Itachi con un tono sarcástico- y segundo nuestra madre me envió a ver como estabas, y por lo que veo bien –dijo eso ultimo mirando a Ino.

-hmp –dijo desviando la mirada.

-espera, ¿tu eres, su hermano?–pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-si, soy Itachi Uchiha –dijo con una sonrisa.

-si que son diferentes –dijo ganándose una mirada de Sasuke.

-y, tu eres… -dijo esperando respuesta.

-soy Sakura –dijo con una sonrisa –ella es Ino –dijo señalándola – ella Tenten y por ultimo Naruto.

-uf, si que hace calor –dijo Itachi.

-si es cierto –dijo Naruto.

-¿quieren que les traiga un poco de limonada?

-si, yo quiero una –dijo Ino.

-yo también –dijo Sakura.

-bueno, ya vuelvo. –dijo Tenten.

-hola chicos –dijo Hinata que acababa de entrar.

-hola Hinata –dijeron en unisonó Ino y Naruto.

-pensé que no volverías a pasar por aquí hoy después de lo que paso esta mañana –dijo Sakura con un tono divertida, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaran.

-oye, ¿tu eres Hinata Hyuga? -pregunto Itachi.

-si, tu eres Itachi verdad.

-y ustedes, ¿de donde se conocen? –pregunto Ino.

-mi primo nos presento en una fiesta, ah, y hablando de el, vine aquí a presentárselos. –dijo mientras llamaba a su primo.

Entro un chico de ojos color perlas como los de Hinata, pero a diferencia los de el son mas fríos, parecido a Sasuke pero sin exagerar, de cabello castaño amarrado al final con una coleta.

-el es… -pero no pudo terminar al escuchar que unos vasos se caían, era Tenten que acababa de entrar.

-Neji –dijo sorprendida.

-Tenten –dijo el también sorprendido.

-¿de donde se conocen? –pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo se miraban, jamás pensaron encontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Tenten estaba nerviosa por le presencia del Hyuga, sentía una opresión en el pecho, sus ojos ya se estabas cristalizando, pero no iba a llorar, no, ya no, y menos en frente de el, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y se le salió una lagrima, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo dejando a todo desconcertados excepto a un ojiperla.

Nadie había reaccionado, todos estaban con cara de "¿y aquí que paso?"

Neji que la había seguido con la mirada se percato que todos lo estaban mirando, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta he irse, no iba a tolerar ser interrogado por lo que acabo de acontecer.

Después de unos segundos todos reaccionaron y Sakura, Hinata e Ino fueron corriendo a la habitación de Tenten.

…..

Se había mostrado como una cobarde frente a el por haber corrido pero no quería que el la viera llorar, no quería que le supiera que otra vez sus lagrimas eran por el, mientras corría se secaba sus lagrimas, abrió la puerta y se tumbo en la cama a llorar.

En realidad, no pensaba encontrárselo, no después de todo el dolor que el le había causado, de solo recordar en eso la hacia llorar mas.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? –se preguntaba entre sollozos una y otra vez.

Ya estaba cansada de llorar por el, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se acordaba de el sentía una opresión en el pecho, y las lagrimas eran inevitables.

-Tenten –dijo preocupada Sakura.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? –pregunto esta vez Ino.

-nada –dijo intentando secarse las lagrimas, e intento formar una sonrisa, no quería que sus amigas la vieran así.

-¿Cómo QUE NADA? –dijo casi histérica Ino.

-cálmate Ino –dijo Hinata.

-pero cuéntanos, por que "nada" no coloca así a una persona –dijo Sakura.

-es cierto Tenten –dijo esta vez Ino ya calmada –que te hizo el, por que apenas lo viste… -pero no pudo continuar al ver que Tenten bajaba la cabeza y se veía caer una lagrima al piso.

-Tenten –susurro Sakura.

…

-mmm eso fue raro –dijo Itachi.

-si, jamás se había visto a Tenten así –dijo Naruto.

Después de un momento sonó un trueno, el cielo se había nublado con ganas de llover.

-rayos –dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Itachi

-es que hoy todos íbamos a ir al rio.

-¿todos?, ¿hasta Sasuke?

-pues no creo que Kakashi lo hubiera dejado solo.

-no me imagino a Sasuke en esos planes –dijo en un tono divertido ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano.

….

-ya, cálmate Tenten, si no nos quieres contar no importa, lo que importa es que te sientas bien –le dijo Hinata dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-gracias Hinata, pero no es que no les quiera contar, es que es muy doloroso recordarlo.

-entonces no los dices cuando te sientas bien, vale –dijo Sakura.

-esta bien –dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro, después se escucho un trueno.

-que rápido cambia el tiempo –dijo Ino.

-ya no podremos ir al rio –dijo Tenten con un tono de decepción.

-ah, iremos el próximo domingo.

-gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes –dicho esto todas se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado!_

_Espero y dejen reviews!_

_Pueden preguntar, dejar sugrencias xD_

_No preguntare hoy xq tengo poco tiempo u.u_

_Bye se cuidan_


	7. Salida al rio!

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo poco tiempo...

solo quiero agradecer su reviews y espero q les gust el capi

y dejen mas reviews! :D bye

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y las chicas estaban emocionadas, hasta Tenten aunque Hinata le había dicho que Neji iría al rio, también irían Sasuke e Itachi.

-¡bueno ya estamos listas! –dijo alegremente Tenten.

-¿Por qué tan emocionada? –le pregunto Hinata.

-es que tenia tan tanto rato de no pasar un buen momento con mis amigas e Ino.

-¡¿Qué? NO ME CONSIDERAS COMO TU AMIGA –grito histérica Ino mientras todas reían a carcajadas.

….

-no se como me obligaron a ir –le dijo Sasuke a su hermano

-no seas aguafiestas Sasuke, por que no intentas divertirte, aunque con ese humor – diciendo esto ultimo en un murmullo audible a Sasuke que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-hmp.

-tu y tu monosílabo ya me tienen harto.

-pues si tanto te molestamos, por que no te vas.

-por que me invitaron y yo no pude negarme.

-hay esta el Itachi perfecto –dijo en murmullo pero no fue escuchado por el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-hmp, nada.

…

Todos ya habían bajado y ya estaban listos para irse, también estaba Neji pero Tenten ni lo determino, en ese momento no quería ni amargarse el día ni a sus amigas. Kakashi llevaba la parrilla y Jiraya llevaba la comida.

-y, ¿en que nos vamos? –pregunto Sasuke.

-caminando –respondió tranquilamente Kakashi.

-¿caminando?

-si, no te preocupes no esta tan lejos, solo unos cinco kilómetros.

-¿Qué? ¡Cinco kilómetros!.

-si, como mínimo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, Tsunade, Kakashi y Jiraya se colocaron a hablar sobre… bueno sobre cosas de ellos no interesantes, las chicas estaban hablando de los que les había pasado durante el periodo en el que Tenten estaba ausente para ponerla al día, Naruto hablaba con Itachi sobre cosas de chicos y Sasuke estaba al final junto con Neji, ninguno de los dos hablaban.

Sasuke miraba cualquier cosa para distraerse, mientras que Neji miraba algo específico, o mejor dicho alguien, la veía tan contenta que hubiera deseado haber mantenido esa sonrisa cuando ella se dio cuenta de su engaño.

Ese si que era un mal recuerdo, todo el tiempo desde que había pasado ese incidente o mejor dicho ese desengaño se había atormentado pensando, ¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no hubiera cometido ese error?. Ese día que la vio después de tanto tiempo le devolvió un poco de vida que había perdido.

La voz de Kakashi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-bueno ya llegamos.

-¡SI! –gritaron las chicas en unisonó.

-¡bueno a bañarse! –dijo Naruto.

Las chicas se alejaron un poco para poderse colocar el vestido de baño, mientras los chicos se fueron en dirección contraria.

Itachi traía una pantaloneta morada, la de Sasuke azul oscuro, Naruto naranja y Neji gris, dejando ver sus hermosos dorsos. (Advertencia: alejen sus teclados por que puede haber un corto circuito).

De repente aparecieron las cuatro chicas dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

(Como no soy muy buena describiendo aquí les dejo el link para cada una:

Tenten: .

Sakura: .

Hinata: ./ui/2/57/53/35045453_

Ino: .com/z2_ )

-Hinata, te ves hermosa –le dijo Naruto casi babeando.

-cuidado Uzumaki –le dijo seriamente Neji.

Ino se les acerco y les dijo bajo para que Neji no los oyera.

-¿Qué imágenes de Hinata se pasaron por tu cabeza? –dijo con un tono pícaro haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¡oye no soy un pervertido!

-eso no fue lo que me dijeron, después de lo que paso en el baño no se sabe –dijo riéndose.

…..

-¡todos al agua! –dijo Tenten.

-oye por que no… -empezó Sakura a decirle una idea a Tenten, mientras en ella se formaba una sonrisa maligna.

-mmm, esta bien –dijo mientras miraban su objetivo.

…

Ino y Naruto seguían peleando y Hinata estaba súper roja por los comentarios de Ino, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Sakura y Tenten.

-chicos, vamos al agua.

-si, yo quiero ir –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Tenten se lanzaron miradas cómplices, Sakura tomo a Naruto de las manos y Tenten de los pies, mientras Naruto gritaba e intentaba zafarse, las chicas lo tiraron al agua, se metieron y empezaron a reírse.

-Sakura, apuesto que esta idea fue tuya –dijo mientras la perseguía por el rio mientras Tenten se reía a carcajadas al igual que Ino que se llevo casi arrastras a Hinata al rio.

Bueno yo no se ustedes –dijo Itachi refiriéndose a Sasuke y Neji –pero yo si me voy a echar un chapuzón.

Sasuke se sentó bajo un árbol, mientras Neji se sentó en la orilla a unos cuantos metros de los demás, Tsunade se sentó a la sombra de un árbol con Jiraya, mientras que Kakashi comenzó a cocinar la carne en la parrilla.

Itachi estaba hablando con Ino y Hinata, mientras Tenten, Sakura y Naruto jugaban como niños pequeños.

-saben que, yo iré a caminar un momento por allí –dijo Tenten.

-yo te acompaño –dijo Sakura.

-no, quiero estar sola –dijo intentando formar una sonrisa, se sentía incomoda por que desde hace rato sentía como Neji la miraba.

-oh, bueno –dijo un poco triste.

Tenten salió del rio y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo seguida por la mirada del Hyuga.

Después de unos minutos decido seguirla.

….

Tenten tenía la mirada perdida sumida en sus pensamientos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida.

-Neji –dijo sorprendida.

-Tenten, necesito hablar contigo.


	8. Verdad Version Tenten

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al fin me aparezco, perdón por la tardanza n_nU

Grax x los reviews

Tengo poco tiempo, pero les agradezco mucho q lean mi loca historia xD

Sin más a leeeer!

* * *

Tenten tenía la mirada perdida sumida en sus pensamientos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida.

-Neji –dijo sorprendida.

-Tenten, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿de que quieres hablar?, de cómo me mentiste, ah, de cómo me engañaste –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo e ira juntos.

-mira Tenten lo que paso fue…

-lo que paso nada, no necesitas explicarme, por si no te acuerdas yo estaba allí y lo vi todo.

-pero es que…

-pero es que nada Neji, no lo entiendes, o es tu cerebro no funciona –dijo casi gritando mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- ya entendí lo que paso –dijo esta vez casi en susurro mientras una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

Neji sentía como su corazón se partía al ver esa escena, quería abrazarla, consolarla, aunque el sabia que esas lágrimas eran por el, de una manera u otra cuando reacciono se estaba acercando a ella, estaba por tocarla.

-no me toques, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

Tenten ya estaba por irse, pero en un movimiento rápido Neji la jalo por la muñeca haciéndola girar quedando frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. Neji miraba en esos ojos dolor, puro dolor, y todo por culpa de él, de manera inconsciente fue disminuyendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos pero fue frenado por una cachetada.

-no me vuelvas a tocar –dicho esto salió corriendo.

Neji solo la miro correr, se quedo allí un rato metido en sus pensamientos y al cabo rato volvió al rio.

….

Todos en el rio se estaban divirtiéndose (a excepción de Sasuke), los tres mayores se colocaron a hablar (enserio, no es interesante), mientras los cinco chicos se juntaron para hablar, se podían escuchar las sonoras risas de los chicos, pero todo quedo en silencio cuando vieron a una ojimiel corriendo.

-esa no es…

-¡Tenten! –grito Ino.

Las tres chicas salieron del agua corriendo persiguiendo a su amiga, los otros solo se quedaron mirando, pero solo uno se dio cuenta que después de un rato un ojiperla estaba saliendo del mismo lugar de donde había salido Tenten.

-"mmm, esto esta raro"

…

Tenten seguía corriendo sin rumbo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ya no quería llorar, ya no, quería desahogarse, se detuvo y se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Después de unos segundos sintió unos pasos, levanto la cabeza y vio a tres chicas con cara de preocupación.

-Tenten, ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Hinata.

-nada –respondió intentando secar las lágrimas.

-¡NADA, COMO QUE NADA, YA ME ESTAS CANSANDO, ME VAS A DECIR QUE TE PASA O…!

-¡YA CALMATE INO!, no ves que la estas haciendo sentir mal.

-lo siento.

-i…Ino tiene razón, y…yo les diré que me pasa.

-mira, no nos digas si no quieres, no importa.

-no Hinata, si quiero, quiero desahogarme, y que mejor manera que contárselo a mis amigas.

Tomo aire y comenzó a contar.

Flash back

Era un hermoso día, el cielo era azul, estaba despejado y el sol estaba brillante, una peli castaña se levanto con una enorme sonrisa por que ese día cumpliría seis meses con su novio: Neji.

Se baño y se cambio con una ropa que había comprado especialmente para ese día (aquí esta el link para que vean como es: . ), se maquillo de manera ligera, pero aun así se veía hermosísima, tomo una bolsa de regalo y bajo a la sala.

-Tenten, te ves hermosa, apuesto que Neji quedara boquiabierto.

-gracias tía, bueno adiós –dicho esto salió corriendo.

-pero niña, no piensas comer.

-¡luego! –dijo ya saliendo.

Camino emocionada hacia la casa de Neji, estaba tan feliz por que nunca en su vida se había enamorado, y con Neji de sentía en las nubes, recordó cuando lo conoció en el colegio y como le pidió que fueran novios en un baile de final de año.

Estaba tan alegre, tan contenta, ya quería llegar para ver a su amado, estaba tan emocionada que no podía ocultarlo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya estaba frente a la mansión Hyuga, camino hasta la entrada, toco el timbre hasta esperar hasta que le abrieran.

-señorita Tenten, buen día, siga por favor.

-buen día, ¿esta Neji?

-si, ya se lo llamo.

-no, espera, yo lo voy a ver, es que le tengo una sorpresa –dijo mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras.

-no, es que…

-no te preocupes, si Neji se enoja contigo, dile que fue mi culpa –y siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de Neji.

Ya estaba en frente de la puerta tomo aire y abrió la puerta.

-¡FELIZ DIA NE…

Pero no pudo continuar al ver a su novio con otra chica en su cama, sintió en ese momento como su corazón se partía en pedazos y de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas.

-Tenten, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo me hago la misma pregunta, ¿Qué hago aquí? –y salió corriendo dejando caer el regalo.

Salió de esa casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras seguían brotando las lágrimas, no sabia para donde ir, todas sus amigas se habían ido de la ciudad, no tenia un hombro sobre el cual llorar, solo comenzó a caminar e inconscientemente llego a su casa, no había nadie así que fue a su cuarto se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Fin del flash back

-no saben como me sentí en ese momento, era como si todo se derrumbaba, me sentía morir, aunque mis tíos me daban alientos para seguir, yo, yo no quería –dijo entre sollozos.

-ya cálmate Tenten –dijo Sakura.

-tu lo dices, por que no me entiendes, cuando amas a una persona, aunque te rompa el corazón, lo sigues amando con cada pedazo.

-entonces tu…

-si, yo todavía lo amo.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS!

LOS KIERO BYE!


	9. Verdad Version Neji

holaaaa!

perdon por tardar he estado ocupada y se me a olvidado subir el capi n_nU prometo actualizar mas seguido.

a leer! *-*

* * *

Debajo de un árbol estaba un ojiperla sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en lo que había hecho, como la había visto llorar, eso le desgarraba el corazón, recordar que fue lo que paso ese día también fue doloroso para el por que había perdido a la persona, que aunque antes no se había dado cuenta, que mas amaba, como dice el refrán: no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde (XD), estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de alguien que lo estaba observando con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿se puede saber que le hiciste a Tenten? –le pregunto seriamente.

-¿de que hablas Naruto?

-no lo vayas a negar, pues yo te vi saliendo del mismo lugar del que ella salió corriendo.

-hmp, no molestes.

-dímelo, mira que si no lo haces…

-esta bien.

No sabía por que pero necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentía, y sentía en el rubio una extraña confianza.

-es que Tenten y yo éramos novios.

-en serio –dijo sorprendido Naruto, Neji solo asintió.

-Todo paso el día antes de que cumpliéramos seis meses, unos amigos me invitaron a una fiesta.

Flash back

Estaba ya en la fiesta Neji estaba sentado tomando cuando se le acerco sensualmente una chica de cabello rubio con ojos cafés, vestida con una blusa de un escote muy revelador y una minifalda.

-hola guapo, ¿Qué haces tan solo?-dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-nada que te importe –dijo secamente mientras bebía el último trago de su bebida.

-¿Por qué tan seco?, la fiesta es para divertirse, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa –dijo de manera provocativa.

-no

-bueno, pero al menos tomemos algunos tragos, ¿aceptas?

-esta bien, si así dejas de molestar.

-_este chico va a ser mío_ -pensó la chica.

Estaban los dos entre trago va y trago viene y ya Neji se sentía un poco mareado.

-Neji ya vamos –dijo un amigo.

-sabes, mejor yo lo llevo, ¿en donde vive? –dijo la chica.

El chico le dio las indicaciones, tomo un taxi. Bajo del auto quedando frente a la mansión Hyuga.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, Neji intento varias veces meter la llave en la cerradura pero no lo lograba.

-maldita cerradura, desde cuando tenemos tantas.

La chica rio por lo bajo, le quito las llaves para abrir.

-oye.

-si sigues intentando abrir nos quedamos aquí hasta la mañana.

Abrió y se impresiono por lo grande y lujoso del lugar, Neji por su parte estaba por subir las escaleras.

-y tu no te vas.

-no, como crees, yo tengo que ver que llegues en buen estado al cuarto, así que sigue subiendo.

-lo que digas –dijo sin darle importancia, lo único que quería era dormir.

Subieron ambos, Neji abrió la puerta y se fue adentrando en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a la chica que estaba un metro.

-listo, ahora, ¿ya te vas?

-no –dicho esto lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a besarlo de manera salvaje a lo que este cedió, la chica comenzó a quitarle la camisa, y bajo de la boca al pecho, besando cada centímetro.

-no, espera –dijo un poco agitado.

-¿y ahora que?

-no puedo hacerlo, tengo novia.

-pues, por mi ella no se va a enterar –dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo.

Estaba entrando el sol por la ventana, y un ojiperla se estaba despertando con dolor de cabeza, sintió como algo se movía, miro a su lado y allí estaba la rubia. Rápidamente pasaron las imágenes por su cabeza.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hice? –dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza.

De pronto se abro la puerta.

-¡FELIZ DIA NE…

Vio como la chica dejo de hablar y lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos.

-Tenten, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

-yo me hago la misma pregunta, ¿Qué hago aquí? –y salió corriendo dejando caer el regalo.

Vio como la chica comenzó a correr, intento alcanzarla pero no lo logro, volvió a su cuarto y vio una bolsa tirada en le piso, la abrió y encontró una nota.

_Neji:_

_Hoy es un día muy especial, estoy muy emocionada de que hoy cumplamos seis meses de novios, aquí te dejo un regalo, no es la gran cosa, pero te lo doy con amor._

_Te amo. Tenten._

Neji saco de la bolsa un lindo porta retrato plateado con una foto de ellos dos juntos y abajo había una leyenda: _juntos por siempre._

Se coloco a mirar la foto, se veía sonriente, nunca la había visto bien como en ese momento, se veía tan linda que no puede creer que la haya perdido, por que el no cree que le vuelva a hablar, de la rabia lanzo la foto contra la pared, el vidrio de la foto se rajo exactamente por la mitad, separándolos… todo por un error.

Fin del flash back

-mmm, entiendo por que actuó así el día que te vio –dijo (milagro que no grito xD) –y ¿que paso luego?

-pues no nos volvimos a ver hasta ese día.

-aja, y ¿tu la quieres?

-quererla, no, yo la amo.

Después de lo que paso Neji se dio cuenta de que la amaba, desde que no veía su sonrisa, sus ojos, no era el mismo, era como si le arrancaran un pedazo de vida.

-entonces, lucha por ella.

-crees que no lo hago, mira lo que paso hace rato, ni me quiso escuchar.

-pues, yo te puedo ayudar –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

….

Después de tantos consuelos las chicas volvieron al rio, al igual que Neji y Naruto, los dos estaban hablando de cómo poder reconquistar a Tenten, y las chicas se colocaron a aminar a la ojimiel.

-ya Tenten, deja de llorar –dijo Hinata.

-se que no es fácil, pero inténtalo –dijo Ino.

-si, mira que te ves fea, vas a terminar como Ino –dijo Sakura divertida.

-si es cierto –dijo Ino distraída- ¡OYE! –Reacciono a lo que todas comenzaron a reír –bueno al menos te hicimos reír.

-por cierto Sakura tengo una idea, que tal si… -dijo susurrando en el oído de Sakura haciendo que en su rostro se formara una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-que mala eres –dijo Sakura- ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido.

-no me halagues tanto y sígueme.

Las otras dos se quedaron con cara de ¿y, aquí que paso?

Tenten y Sakura se acercaron donde estaba Itachi.

-Uchiha, necesitamos un favor –dijo Sakura, este solo alzo una ceja.

-¿de que se trata? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-mira, lo que tienes que hacer es… -susurro Tenten en su oído.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?

-claro que si –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

….

Un pelinegro estaba totalmente aburrido mirando un punto específico sumido en sus pensamientos.

-hermanito, ¿Por qué tan aburrido? –le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-deja de molestar –le dijo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a bañar un rato al rio?

-no tengo ganas.

-bueno, pues entonces, yo te ayudo –y acto seguido le tomo las piernas- ¡ya chicas!

Las chicas salieron detrás del árbol, donde estaba sentado Sasuke y le tomaron de los brazos

-pero ¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke.

Lo dirigieron al rio y allí lo tiraron.

Todos comenzaron a reír dejando a un azabache mas furioso que de costumbre. (Si es que se puede).

-jajaja, ¡te hacia falta un chapuzón! –le dijo Sakura. Sasuke solo las miraba con rabia.

-vamos Uchiha, no seas malhumorado y diviértete –le dijo esta vez Tenten. A lo que el pelinegro sonrió.

-¿po…por que sonríes? –a Sakura le asusto mucho esa sonrisa.

-como Tenten dijo, voy a divertirme. ¡Me las van a pagar! –y comenzó acorrer en dirección de ambas.

-¡Sasuke yo te ayudo! –le exclamo Naruto, ya que ambas también le habían jugado la misma broma.

Ambos las acorralaron, Naruto tomo a Tenten y Sasuke a Sakura, ambos las tenían cargadas y ellas solo pataleaban.

-¡SUELTAME! –le grito la pelirosa a Sasuke.

-lo que tu digas –y la tiro al rio, lo mismo hizo Naruto.

-somos un gran equipo –dijo Naruto y choco la mano con Sasuke.

-¡chicos a comer!

Después de eso todos se cambiaron y comenzaron a comer, Naruto estaba ya por los ocho platos.

-estuvo deliciosa esta comida –dijo ya satisfecho.

-no, nadie lo noto –dijo Tenten sarcástica.

-bueno, a caminar, ya nos vamos –dijo Kakashi.

-¡nooooooooo! –dijeron los chicos (a excepción de los Uchiha y Neji).

-ya, vamos.

Los tres adultos iban adelante hablando (estos van prendidos, por favor llamen a los bomberos), las chicas estaban hablando pues… cosas de chicas, Naruto, Itachi y Neji, estaban también hablan de cosas en serio no interesantes, y por ultimo Sasuke, estaba serio mirando al piso. Aunque después de un rato se unió a la conversación de los chicos.

Ya al llegar a la casa las chicas subieron corriendo a la habitación de Tenten para seguir hablando (por Dios, parecen loras), Itachi entro en su auto y se fue, mientras Neji se quedo abajo con la excusa de esperar a Hinata para hablar con Naruto.

-entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer –le dijo Naruto.

-si, comienzo mañana.

-si, entre mas rápido mejor.

-Neji-ni san, ¿ya nos vamos? –pregunto Hinata.

-si, adiós Naruto.

-adiós Neji, adiós Hinata-chan.

-a…adiós naruto-kun.

Ya después de que ambos se perdieron de su vista Naruto miro a un lado y vio a Sasuke solo mirando un punto indefinido del horizonte.

Se le acerco haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara.

-¿me puedo sentar?

-hazlo que quieras.

-mmm, que malhumorado.

-hmp, dobe.

-no me llames así, teme.

-adiós chicos –se despidió Ino.

-hmp.

-adiós Ino.

-oye teme, se que vas a decir que soy un metiche, pero, ¿Por qué te enviaron aquí? Digo, tú tienes mucho dinero –pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-hmp, fue culpa de mi padre –dijo- _espera ¿por que le estoy diciendo esto?_ –Pensó mientras miraba a Naruto- _bueno, tiene un aire de confianza_ –tenia que admitirlo, se sentía solo, el era uno de esos chicos que odiaban la soledad.

-debe ser feo que te envíen solo a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie.

-si, lo es.

Después de allí siguieron hablando, ambos se sorprendieron por que tenían mucho en común, en la música, deportes, casi todo.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Un nuevo día estaba por venir.

* * *

espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el proximo capi

cuidense, bye


	10. Aprendiendo a lavar

Holaaaa! n_n

aqui dejando un nuevo capi espero les guste y que dejen mas reviews :c

pero igual gracias tmbn por leer :3

nos leemos abajo *-*

* * *

Era lunes, un nuevo día, los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, se bañaron por turnos y se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar.

-bueno chicos, hoy a cada uno le toca lavar su ropa, y vamos por turnos –dijo Tsunade- primero va Tenten, después Naruto, le sigue Sasuke y por ultimo Sakura.

Los tres chicos asintieron, menos Sasuke, el nunca en su vida había lavado ropa.

-ah, Sasuke, como se que no sabes cómo se hace, Sakura te enseñara –dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-está bien –dijo el pelinegro.

-Sasuke, vamos a ver tv –le dijo Naruto.

-hmp –dicho esto se levanto y siguió a Naruto.

Se colocaron a ver pues… cualquier programa, mientras hablaban del programa, mientras las chicas los miraban.

-y estos ¿desde cuándo se hablan?

-solo lo sabrán ellos, bueno yo te dejo, tengo que lavar.

-bueno.

….

Después de más de dos horas llego el turno de Sasuke de lavar.

-Uchiha a lavar –le dijo Sakura desde la cocina.

Este se levanto con pesadez y camino hasta el lugar donde debería lavar, era un pequeño cuarto donde estaba la lavadora y en el patio había unas 5 o 6 cuerdas para guindar la ropa, podía ver la ropa de Naruto, hasta los bóxers de este (verde con anaranjado).

-a ver, y ¿la ropa?

-¿tengo que ir a buscarla?

-no, espera a que la sirvienta la vaya a buscar. Claro que sí.

-hmp –dijo molesto y subió a su habitación, tomo el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-ya, ¿contenta?

-primero, separa la ropa blanca de color, la blanca la colocas aquí –dijo señalando una cesta.

Sasuke hizo eso el pie de la letra.

-bien, ahora metes esa ropa a la lavadora, le agregas detergente, y oprimes este botón, y listo (la lavadora es automática).

-pero si es fácil.

-y no dejes la ropa mucho tiempo en la secadora, ahora vengo.

Sasuke hizo todo como Sakura le había dicho, pero le agrego mucho detergente, teniendo como consecuencia mucha espuma saliendo de la lavadora.

Se asusto y empezó a presionar todos los botones pero sin ningún resultado, la espuma se estaba regando por todo el piso, menos mal que la puerta estaba cerrada pero no duro mucho tiempo así, y al abrirse encontró una pelirosa que estaba entre sorprendida y rabiosa.

-UCHIHA, ¿Qué HICISTE?

-lo que me dijiste.

Sakura camino con cuidado hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-mira todo este desorden –dijo mientras alejaba la espuma.

-yo solo hice lo que dijiste.

-echaste mucho detergente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? –siguió echando espuma a los lados y sin querer le echo espuma a Sasuke en la cara.

-¡Oye! –exclamo furioso mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-te lo mereces por Baka.

Sasuke tomo otro poco de espuma y se lo echo en la cara.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-eso te pasa por molesta.

-ya verás.

Y así empezó una guerra de espuma, pero hubo un momento en que Sakura intento escapar pero el piso estaba resbaloso, perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe.

Este nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y de encontró con unos ojos negros profundos, no sabía porque pero no dejaba de mirarlos.

Sasuke la miro y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos jade, llenos de vida, el tampoco sabía porque pero no dejaba de mirarlos.

Inconscientemente se fue acercando a Sakura, se detuvo y miro sus labios, unos rosados y carnosos labios.

Siguió acercándose, ya estaba a milímetros, Sakura podía sentir el aliento de el chocando contra su rostro, no se movía los ojos de Sasuke la tenían hipnotizada al igual que su aroma, un delicioso aroma varonil. Veía como se acercaba, pero no hacía nada para quitarlo, ya estaba cerca de sus labios, pero se detuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué quería besarla? Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez, pero no duro mucho porque al mirarla a los ojos se volvió a hipnotizar por esos hermosos ojos jades, sintió su olor, su delicado y dulce olor.

-_cerezos_ –pensó.

Ella sintió como se detuvo, quería moverse pero no podía su cuerpo no respondía estaba allí solo mirándolo, hubo de nuevo contacto visual, donde ella miraba esos hermosos ojos negros, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, volvió a sentir como se seguía acercando dejando solo unos milímetros de distancia.

-¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO? –dijo Naruto entrando con Tenten pero se sorprendieron al ver esa escena.

Sasuke y Sakura al verlos reaccionaron de golpe, alejándose.

Sasuke se quedo mirando un punto indefinido de la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos (que este no se aburre de pensar).

Mientras Sakura estaba mirando al suelo, con un poco de tono carmesí en las mejillas.

Todo estaba en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Tenten comenzó a hablar.

-eh, Sakura, te…te llama Tsunade.

-hai –dijo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo seguida de Tenten.

Naruto se quedo viendo un rato a Sasuke, este al darse cuenta también lo miro.

-se puede saber ¿que querías hacer? –pregunto seriamente Naruto.

-pues, no es obvio, lavar ropa –dijo con la misma seriedad aunque en su mente se hacia esa pregunta.

-no hablo de eso, hablo de lo de Sakura –dijo acercándose donde estaba el- no sabía que te gustara –dijo con una sonrisa.

-no me gusta –dijo mientras intentaba apagar la lavadora- arg como se apaga esto. (Mira ellos dos en su escena y la lavadora echando espuma jaja)

-no me mientas –dijo mientras desenchufaba la lavadora- dime cuando pensabas decírmelo, ¿eh? –decía mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

-hmp, piensa lo que quieras –y dicho esto siguió con su labor.

….

Las chicas seguían caminando hasta que Tenten tomo a Sakura del brazo.

-Sakura, ¿me puedes explicar que paso allí a dentro? –le dijo muy seriamente.

-eh, mejor te…te lo dijo cu…cuando termine de…de hablar con Tsunade.

-Tsunade no te llama, debí inventar eso para que me contaras.

Sakura le quedo mirando y luego suspiro.

-bueno yo…

-¡hola chicas! –dijo sonriente Ino.

-hola –dijo Hinata que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ino ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le pregunto Tenten.

-es que les tengo el chisme.

-pues yo te tengo otro –y miro a Sakura- vamos aquí no puedo decirlo.

Ino y Tenten se echaron una mirada cómplice y tomaron a Sakura y Hinata (tenten-sakura e ino-hinata) y las llevan casi arrastrando al cuarto de Tenten, se sentaron en la cama haciendo un circulo y comenzó Ino a hablar… pues de ningún tema de importancia en el fic, y después le llego el turno a Tenten.

-bueno, pues… SASUKE Y SAKURA CASI SE BESAN –dijo gritando emocionada, seguida por Ino, mientras Sakura y Hinata las miran con una gotita al estilo anime.

-y eso ¿Cómo paso? –pregunto Ino más calmada.

-pues, eso pregúntale a Sakura.

Todas se colocaron a mirarla con cara de curiosidad, Sakura suspiro y comenzó a contar todo lo que le paso.

-Tenten, mira que si eres metiche, le dañaste el momento.

-pues perdón, yo no sabía que estaban en eso.

Las dos se colocaron a pelear como niñas chiquitas hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-¡YA!, podemos por favor cambiar de tema –dijo Hinata.

-mmm, me parece bien, dime Hinata, ¿Cómo vas con Naruto?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿de…de que ha…hablas Ino? –pregunto muy sonrojada.

-vamos Hinata, todas nos hemos dado cuenta que te gusta, admítelo.

Hinata se quedo cabizbaja, mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-entonces Hinata.

-etto –se coloco mas roja de lo que estaba, había abierto la boca para hablar pero la cerro al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, suspiro aliviada.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Tenten un poco molesta (quien no, si la dejaron en la mitad del cuento)

-yo, Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-es que te enviaron algo.

Tenten se levanto y abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hermoso arreglo de rosas rosadas, las tomo y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Naruto.

-uy, ¿Quién te mando flores? –le dijo Sakura con una mirada picara.

-pues, aquí hay una tarjeta –dijo Ino tomándola.

-oye, no, dámela –decía Tenten mientras forcejeaba con Ino para que le entregara la tarjeta.

-no.

-Ino, por aquí tírala.

-dámela Sakura –le dijo acercándose.

-no Tenten, toma Hinata.

Y siguieron así, hasta que Tenten exploto.

-¡DEMEN YA ESA MALDITA TARJETA!

-ya cálmate Tenten –dijo Ino riéndose- toma –dijo entregándole la tarjeta, Tenten la abrió.

-oye, pero todas queremos escuchar –dijo Sakura.

-está bien, dice: "para la persona más hermosa que estas rosas. Con amor…" –pero no termino de decir al ver el nombre de quien se las había enviado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no lo podía creer, pensaba que su vista le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Tenten, ¿estás bien?

Tenten quito la vista de la tarjeta y las miro, tenía los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar.

-e…es d…de Neji –dijo casi sin voz.

* * *

¿Por qué Sasuke quería besar a Sakura?

¿Tenten perdonara a Neji?

¿Cuál era el programa que estaban viendo los chicos?

¿será que algún día Sasuke y Sakura se basaran?

Bueno dejen reviews! :D

Bye, nos leemos en la conti!


	11. 1era Noche de Karaoke: ¿si o no?

-¿Qué?, el desgraciado ese te engaña y cree que con unas flores te reconquistara, me va a oír –dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿para dónde vas?

-a buscar al Neji ese.

-el está de viaje –dijo al fin Hinata.

-que cobarde.

-pero él no se fue por que haya querido, se fue por que mi padre le ordeno, él quería quedarse, pero ya saben como es mi padre.

-sí, lo entiendo –dijo resignada.

-¿por creen que ha enviado esa flores?

-pues Tenten no es obvio, quiere reconquistarte, lira las rosas rosadas son para enamorar –dijo Ino.

-yo creo que el todavía te ama.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hinata?

-es que muchas veces el me hablaba que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida.

-y ¿Cómo sabes que es Tenten?

-pues él me conto que tenía los ojos color miel, además encontré una vez una foto tuya en su cuarto, pensé que era una foto que tú me habías regalado –hizo una pequeña pausa- ayer me la encontré y vi el reverso, tenía una n y una t en un corazón.

-¿tú crees que el todavía me quiere?

-mas que segura –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaban, al igual que las semanas y cada día Tenten recibía un regalo de Neji con hermosos poemas, cartas con disculpas que le llegaban al corazón, estaba cada día más feliz, Hinata le había dicho que venía a fin de mes, o sea mañana, además de que también era la noche de karaoke.

Ese día salió con las chicas a comprar unas cosas para la noche de karaoke, mientras que en la casa algo estaba pasando.

Naruto estaba con Sasuke viendo la tv (¿que estos no hacen más nada?), cuando se acerca un chico.

-buenas, el señor Uzumaki.

-soy yo –dijo levantándose del sillón.

-vengo de parte del joven Neji.

-pensé que no vendrían, vengan yo los llevo al cuarto.

-chicos, bajen todo –ordeno el chico a los otros que estaban en el camión.

-Naruto ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Sasuke.

-pronto lo sabrás –dijo con una sonrisa.

….

Ya las chicas estaban llegando a la casa, bajaron del auto con las bolsas, y entraron a la casa, se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto que al verlas se miraron y sonrieron, las chicas los miraron raro, después subieron por que Ino y Hinata habían dejado sus bolsos en el cuarto de Tenten, al entrar se impresionaron con lo que vieron.

Estaba todo decorado con flores de toda clase, Sakura e Ino gritaron de la emoción (como cosa rara), mientras Hinata y Tenten se adentraban a la habitación maravillándose con las hermosas flores, Tenten diviso un pequeño papel que tenía su nombre.

"para Tenten:

Cada flor que vez aquí es una razón de porque te amo, sé que me quede corto, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, espero que algún día me perdones.

Con amor. Neji."

Sonrió cuando la termino de leer y se llevo la tarjeta al pecho.

-mañana –susurro.

Se había ido a dormir mas sonriente que nunca, ya mañana lo vería, vendría el chico que le robaba el aliento, que la hacía sentir mil y una sensaciones, que siempre tenía en sus pensamientos y hasta en sus sueños, y esa noche no era la excepción.

Soñaba que estaba en un hermoso parque tomada de la mano con Neji, caminando mientras miraban el paisaje, era demasiado hermoso.

Se sentaron en una banca mientras se miraban fijamente era como estar en otro mundo mientras ella se hipnotizaba por esos hermosos ojos perlas.

Se fueron acercando hasta que una chica de ojos cafés y rubia se sentó en la misma banca, le dio vuelta a Neji y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente a lo que esta correspondió.

-pero ¿q…que esta pa…pasando? ¿N…Neji? –dijo mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Pero no recibió respuestas, solo los veía allí, quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, y ahí fue cuando cambio la escena.

Estaba esta vez sentada en medio del cuarto de Neji mirando hacia la puerta. Ya no lloraba

-¿Qué hago en el cuarto de Neji?

Se levanto y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la cama y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de repente sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de partes, en la cama estaban Neji y la zorr... digo chica del parque.

Estaban allí en pleno acto, no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, quería que esa imagen acabara, no quería ver eso mas, sintió una opresión en el pecho, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver mas como él la tocaba, como la miraba con lujuria, ya no.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, Neji la estaba mirando al igual que la chica mientras se reían.

-eres una niñita estúpida –le dijo la zorr… perdón de nuevo, la "chica"

-no lo soy.

-admítelo Tenten, eres todavía una niñita tonta e inútil que piensa que alguien se puede fijar en ti, yo solo estoy contigo es por lastima.

-no es cierto.

-sí lo es, que pensabas, que te amaba, eso son puras tonterías, para mi tu siempre serás una niña ilusa.

-¡NOOOO! –Grito mientras se levantaba agitada- so…solo fue un sueño –susurro mientras sentía algo cálido que bajaba hasta sus mejillas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien Tenten? –entro de repente Kakashi con una escoba en las manos.

-¿Qué tienes Tenten? ¿Por qué lloras? –se acerco Sakura.

-no se preocupen, no fue nada malo.

-pues no nos vuelvas a asustar de ese modo.

-lo sé tío.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y salió dejando a Sakura y a Tenten solas. Sakura la miro seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-a mi no me convences, dime ¿Qué tienes?, en la cena estabas con una enorme sonrisa y ahora andas llorando y no creo que "nada" sea el motivo.

-es que tuve una horrible pesadilla –dijo mientras volvía a llorar, Sakura la abrazo.

-ya, solo fue eso, una pesadilla –intento calmarla.

-pero se veía tan real, no sabes cómo me sentí.

-cálmate, no te preocupes, vamos a dormir.

-no me dejes sola.

-te prometo, que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

…..

Ya era de noche y todos estaban emocionados, claro unos más que otros (o sea Sasuke), Tenten estaba un poco mejor y de vez en cuando sonreía, en realidad esa pesadilla la había entristecido.

En la sala estaban Kakashi, y Jiraya arreglando todo lo del sonido, Sasuke y Naruto estaban viendo tv con Shikamaru, un muy buen amigo de la familia, Tsunade, Sakura, Tenten e Ino estaban haciendo pasa bocas. Los únicos que faltaban eran los Hyuga.

Después de unos minutos llegaron y todos se comenzaron a acomodar para comenzar la noche de karaoke.

En un sillón estaban sentados Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, Shikamaru, Ino y Hinata en otro, mientras que Tsunade, Sakura y Tenten en otro, y Jiraya estaba con Kakashi que eran los encargados de colocar las canciones.

-bueno, coloquemos un orden de quienes cantaran primero –hablo Kakashi.

-así que los elegiremos al azar –completo Jiraya.

Y así quedaron: Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji.

-entonces comenzamos –dijo esta vez Tsunade.

Ino se levanto se acerco donde estaba Jiraya que le dio el micrófono, la canción comenzó a sonar. Miro directamente a Sasuke y comenzó a cantar.

Mira, que se necesita para hacerte ver, lo que puede ser

Me enferma, el fingir que todo ya quedo atrás, que no importa más.

Veamos esto, por un instante

Mírate, mírame, ya nunca somos dos

¿Que no ves? es perfecto el plan, es brillar, como el sol,

Pues dos estrellas juntas más brillo tendrán

Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate

Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírame

Oye lo que sentimos nunca nadie dividió

Somos tú y yo, acepta, que brillando juntos

Somos algo especial, y es genial

Iluminemos el cielo tú y yo

Mírate, mírame, ya nunca somos dos

¿Que no ves? es perfecto el plan, es brillar, como el sol,

Pues dos estrellas juntas más brillo tendrán

Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate

Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírame

No es mucho que pedir darnos un lugar

Siento que más bajo no puede estar

Y no es lo que puede ser

(Coro x 2)

Lo harás, lo harás, lo harás, mírate

Lo harás lo harás, lo harás, mírame (x2) (DOS ESTRELLAS, CAMP ROCK)

Cuando termino todos aplaudieron, para que, Ino cantaba bien, pero no le ganaba a la persona que le seguía.

-que bien cantaste Ino cerda.

-sí, lo sé, intenta superarme –dijo de manera desafiante, en realidad la "amistad" que ellas se tienen es muy rara, en algunos momentos se adoran y en otros se aborrecen pero bueno, que se les hace.

Sakura se levanto, comenzó a sonar la música, se dejo llevar por ella y comenzó a cantar.

I can almost see it (Casi puedo verlo,),

That dream i'm dreaming but (este sueño que estoy soñando pero)

There's a voice inside my head saying (hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo)

You'll never reach it (tu nunca lo alcanzarás.)

Every step I'm taking (Cada paso que doy,)

Every move I make (cada movimiento que hago)

Feels lost with no direction (me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección,)

My faith is shaking (mi fe tiembla.)

But i, gotta keep trying (Pero yo, tengo que seguir intentando)

Gotta keep my head held high (debo mantener mi cabeza alta.)

There's always gonna be another mountain (Siempre habrá otra montaña,)

I'm always gonna wanna to make it move (siempre voy a querer que se mueva,)

Always gonna be an uphill battle (siempre va a ser una batalla cuesta arriba)

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose (a veces voy a tener que perder.)

Ain't about how fast I get there (No se trata de la rapidez con la que llegar,)

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side (no se trata de lo que me espere al otro lado,)

It's a climb (es el ascenso.)

The struggles I'm facing (Las luchas a las que me enfrento,)

The chances I'm taking (las oportunidades que tomo,)

Sometimes might knock me down (a veces me golpeo,),

But no I'm not breaking (pero no me estoy rompiendo.)

I may not know it but (Tal vez no lo sé, pero)

These are the moments that I'm going to remember most Yeah (estos son los momentos que más voy a recordar, si)

Just got to keep going (solo tienes que seguir adelante.)

And I ... (Y yo,)

I got to be strong (tengo que ser fuerte,)

Just keep pushing on... (Solamente seguir peleando.)

There's always gonna be another mountain (Siempre habrá otra montaña,)

I'm always gonna wanna to make it move (siempre voy a querer que se mueva,)

Always gonna be an uphill battle (siempre va a ser una batalla cuesta arriba)

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose (a veces voy a tener que perder.)

Ain't about how fast i get there (No se trata de la rapidez con la que llegar,)

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side (no se trata de lo que me espere al otro lado,)

It's a climb (es el ascenso.)

Keep on moving (Sigue moviéndote)

Keep climbing (seguir subiendo)

Keep the faith baby... (Mantener la fe, baby)

It's all about (Todo se trata)

It's all about (Todo se trata)

The climb... (Del ascenso)

Keep the faith (mantén la Fe)

Keep your faith... (Mantén tu Fe) (THE CLIMB, MILEY CYRUS)

Todos la aplaudieron, cantaba hermoso y esa canción que la describía por que en su vida a tenido que luchar mucho.

-que bien cantaste Sakura-chan.

-bueno, ahora Naruto.

Este se levanto y tomo el micrófono.

Podemos elegir un sitio a donde ir...  
Para encontrar el amor que soñamos  
Podemos respirar antes de despejar y decidir lo que nunca empezamos

Ponerse a cantar la misma canción la misma canción dejarse llevar por el corazón...

Hoy necesito cambiar oooh cantar  
Hoy necesito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos

No hay tiempo que perder...  
Hay mucho que aprender...  
Tenemos ya el futuro el futuro en las maños  
Dejémonos oír si hay tanto que decir  
Hay que escribir a historia que deseamos

Ponerse a cantar la misma canción la misma canción dejarse llevar por el corazón

Hoy necesito cambiar oooh cantar  
Hoy necesito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos

Hoy necesito cambiar oooh cantar  
Hoy necesito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos

Ponerse a cantar la misma canción la misma canción dejarse llevar por el corazón

Hoy necesito cambiar oooh cantar  
Hoy necesito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos

Hoy necesito cambiar oooh cantar  
Hoy necesito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos (Y ABRIR LOS OJOS, ISA TKM)

Al terminar dejo a un Sasuke un poco sorprendido aunque no lo demostró, todos lo aplaudieron.

-que bien cantaste Naruto-kun.

-gracias Hinata-chan, ya quiero oírte cantar –le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara.

La ojiperla se levanto con timidez, estaba nerviosa, comenzó a escuchar la música y se iba relajando.

They tell you a good girl is quiet (dicen que una chica buena es callada)

And that you should never ask why (de las que no deberías preguntarles porque)

'cause it only makes it harder to fit in (porque eso solo te hace más difícil de caber)

And you should be happy, excited (deberías estar feliz, emocionada)

Even if you're just invited (incluso si solo fuiste invitada)

'cause the winners need (porque los ganadores necesitan)

Someone to clap for them (de alguien que aplauda por ellos)

It' so hard, just waiting (es tan difícil estar solo esperando)

In a line that never moves (en un línea que nunca se mueve)

It's time you started making (es hora de que empieces a hacer)

Your own rules (tus propias reglas)

You gotta scream until there's nothing left (tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie)

With your last breath, (con tu último aliento)

So here I am (así que aquí estoy yo,)

Here I am (aquí estoy,)

Make me listen (hazlos escuchar)

cause there is no way you'll be ignored (porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada)

Not anymore (ya no más)

So here I am (así que aquí estoy yo)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

You only get one life to work it (solo tienes una vida para intentarlo)

So who cares if it's not perfect (así que a quien le importa si no sale perfecto)

I say its close enough to perfect for me (Te he dicho que está lo suficientemente cerca de la perfección para mí)

Why should you hide from the thunder (por que tienes que ocultarte del trueno?)

And the lightening that your under (y el rayo debajo del cual estás)

Cause there aint nobody else you want to be (porque no hay nadie más quien quieras ser)

If how your living isn't working (si la forma en que vives no funciona)

There's one thing that will help (hay una cosa que te ayudará)

You gotta finally just stop searching (tienes que dejar de buscar de una vez)

To find yourself (para encontrarte a ti misma) 

You gotta scream until there's nothing left (tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie)

With your last breath, (con tu último aliento)

So here I am (así que aquí estoy yo,)

Here I am (aquí estoy,)

Make me listen (hazlos escuchar)

cause there is no way you'll be ignored (porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada)

Not anymore (ya no más)

So here I am (así que aquí estoy yo)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

The world better make some room (será mejor que el mundo haga un poco de espacio)

Yea move over, over (si, muévanse)

Cause your coming through (porque tú estás llegando)

Cause your coming through (porque tú estás llegando) 

You gotta scream until there's nothing left (tienes que gritar hasta que ya no quede nadie)

With your last breath, (con tu último aliento)

So here i am (así que aquí estoy yo,)

Here I am (aquí estoy,)

Make me listen (hazlos escuchar)

cause there is no way you'll be ignored (porque no hay manera de que seas ignorada)

Not anymore (ya no más)

So here I am (así que aquí estoy yo)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy)

Here I am (aquí estoy) (HERE I AM, CAMP ROCK)

-¡HINATA! Cantaste súper –le grito Ino.

- cada vez nos sorprendes –le dijo esta vez Tenten.

-Sasuke, ven a cantar.

-hmp, no voy a cantar.

-vamos teme canta, se que vas a cantar horrible pero al menos inténtalo.

-sí, vamos Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun, hacía rato que nadie le decía así, solo ella (hola, bueno algo que aclarar, esta ella, no es la misma ella que menciono a los comienzos de la historia ok)

-está bien.

Se levanto un poco molesto, tomo aire y comenzó.

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

I can't help myself (No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo)

And if you don't like it (Y si no te gusta)

Get with somebody else (Consigue a alguien más)

I'll never change my ways (¡Nunca voy a cambiar mi manera de ser!)

It's not a phase (No es una etapa)

This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay (Ésta es la forma y esta es la forma en que voy a permanecer)

Because (Porque)

I am what I am I know what I'm not (Soy lo que soy conozco lo que no estoy)

I'm not the type of guy (No soy el tipo de chico)

That doesn't know how good he's got it (Que no sabe bien quien es)

And I won't back down (Y yo no retrocedo)

Won't come around (Costumbre venir alrededor)

Saying that I changed cause (Diciendo que yo cambio la causa)

That's not how it's going gown (Esta no es la forma en que vengo vestido)

And I know (I know, I know) (Y sé (yo sé, yo sé))

Wherever I go (I go, I go) (Donde yo voy (yo voy, yo voy))

I know where I stand (Yo sé donde estoy)

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

What can I say? (¿Qué puedo decir?)

I'm gonna be this way (Voy a ser de este modo)

Right up until my dying day (Hasta el día de mi muerte)

Because that's how it goes head to my toes (Porque ésta es mi forma de ser de la cabeza a los pies)

And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know (Y si bien no te lo demostraba bien, tenía que hacértelo saber)

Because (Porque)

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

And nobody else (Y nadie más)

And if you got a problem (Y si tú tienes un problema)

Better take it somewhere else (Mejor ve a otro lugar)

Because I can't turn back (Porque no puedo volver atrás)

I'm right on track (Estoy justo en la pista)

And if you think you know (Y si crees que tú sabes)

Well then you better check your facts (Así entonces tú lo compruebas mejor)

Because (Porque)

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

Oh can't you see (Oh no se puede ver)

I'm just being me (Justo es mi forma de ser)

I can't be you (No puedo estar aquí)

And I don't want to be (Y yo no quiero esto)

Don't' try to get (No intento obtenerlo)

Inside my head (Dentro de mi cabeza)

Cause what you see it what you get (Porque lo que tú ves es lo que tienes)

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

I can't help myself (No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo)

And if you don't like it(Y si no te gusta)

Get with somebody else (Busca a alguien más)

I'll ever change my ways (No voy a cambiar mi manera de ser)

It's not phase (No es una etapa)

This how it is right up until my dying day (Esta es mi forma de ser, Hasta el día de mi muerte)

And I know (I know, I know) (Y sé (yo sé, yo sé))

Wherever I go (I go, I go) (Voy a ir donde yo quiera (donde quiera))

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey!

I am what I am (Soy lo que soy)

Hey! Hey! (I AM WHAT I AM, JONAS BROTHERS)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, cantaba muy, pero muy bien.

-teme, que bien cantas.

-sí, lo sé –dijo de manera engreída.

-Shikamaru.

-yo no cantare, eso es muy problemático.

-vamos –le dijo Sakura.

-no, yo solo quiero dormir así que no me molesten.

-ya déjenlo así –dijo Ino ya hastiada de la actitud del Nara.

-bueno entonces sigue Tenten.

Se levanto seguida de la mirada de un ojiperla que la había estado mirando toda la noche.

Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum (yo no acabo de entender el corazón de los hombres)

Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande (ellos te dicen que te quieren y luego ellos te abandonan)

Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun (esta es la primera vez, tu eres especial)

Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso (yo creí en aquellas palabras y fui muy feliz)

Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go (tu debiste haberme dicho que yo no te gustaba mas)

Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso (pero yo no pude ver eso y tu solo me heriste)

Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya (aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare)

Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika (porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo)

.

Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge (oí que si tu dejas las cosas demasiado fáciles para un hombre él se aburrirá de ti)

Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha (no creo que eso sea mentira)

Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman (una chica dice que ella nunca será engañada de nuevo)

Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya (pero ella se enamorara otra vez)

Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go (tu debiste haberme dicho que yo no te gustaba mas)

Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso (pero yo no pude ver eso y tu solo me heriste)

Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya (aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare)

Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika (porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo)

(Narrado) onur urin heojyosso (hoy rompimos)

budi hengbogharago (me dijiste que querías)

Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago (conocer a alguien más y ser feliz)

Nodo darun namjarang togathe (tu solo quieres ser como los demás)

nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego (¿qué fue lo que paso cuando me decías que me amabas?)

Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho (honestamente no quiero que seas feliz)

Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge (¿qué hare si realmente te olvidas de mi?)

Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde (estoy sufriendo mucho, mas dolor no quiero conocer)

Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde (ya que aun estoy enamorada de ti)

Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun (no te aproveches de la buena voluntad de una chica)

Yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo (que hace todo por amor)

Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso (y de su deseo de querer no sabía que nacer como una chica y ser amada era tan difícil)

Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya (aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare)

Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika (porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo)

Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya (aunque te vaya a maldecir yo aun te extrañare)

Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika (porque soy una chica, para quien el amor lo es todo) (BECAUSE I'M GIRL, KISS)

El no lo podía cree, Tenten había admitido que lo amaba, todavía, aunque había sido un imbécil total.

-y por ultimo Neji –le dijo Jiraya.

Este salió de sus pensamientos, escucho la canción, sabia cual era.

-esta canción se la dedico a Tenten.

A lo que Tenten se sorprendió, nunca en su vida le habían dedicado una canción.

Sé porque estas dudando

se lo que vas a pensar

será este un amor eterno

será un amor de verdad.

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender

que parece una locura

aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer

que el amor de mi vida eres tú.

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

solo a tu lado quiero vivir.

Te mostrare lo que siento

de lo infinito al final

pido tu mano y prometo

por siempre te voy amar.

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender

que parece una locura

aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer

que el amor de mi vida eres tú.

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

solo a tu lado quiero vivir.

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

solo a tu lado quiero vivir.

-se que fui un estúpido, pero sabes –hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente- te necesito para respirar, necesito tus ojos para ver, tus labios para sentir, tu alma para vivir, tu existencia para sonreír, te necesitó para saber amar.

Tenten estaba sin palabras, en realidad ese era Neji, el chico que era frio y muy orgulloso, era solo un escudo, ahora lo estaba conociendo.

-Tenten, sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones, y espero que me des otra oportunidad.

Todos la miraron con cara de curiosidad.

-pues mi respuesta es…


	12. ¿si o no?

Holaaa! perdón por tardar es que he tenido algunos quebrantos de salud :S pero ya volvi y espero les guste :D actualizare el viernes n_n gracias por lo revieews *-* espero sigan comentando n_n sin mas...

A LEEER!

* * *

-Tenten, se que es muy difícil para ti, pero quiero pedirte que me perdones, y espero que me des otra oportunidad.

Todos la miraron con cara de curiosidad.

-pues mi respuesta es… -hizo una pausa, no sabia que responder, una parte quería decirle que si, que la amaba, que lo necesitaba, pero otra quería verlo sufrir por todo lo que el la había hecho pasar, era una verdadera guerra en su cabeza, no sabia que hacer, lo miro fijamente, miro esos hermosos ojos que tiempo atrás la hipnotizaba y que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba perdida en esos ojos en donde veía arrepentimiento, ¿será cierto lo que veía?, la canción lo decía todo, el la amaba, ¿y ella?, pues es obvio que también.

-"entonces que hago aquí pensando" –se dijo, tomo aire- si –dijo en un susurro pero audible para todos.

-en serio –dijo mientras corría desde el "escenario" hasta ella- me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo –dijo mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Neji, cálmate –le dijo Tenten un poco mareada a lo que el la bajo, y antes de que ella pudiera colocarse bien sus pies al suelo, atrapo sus labios en un suave beso que demostraba todo su amor.

-¡BUSQUENSE UN HOTEL! –le grito Naruto (que imprudente)

-¡NARUTO! –dijeron Sakura e Ino en unisonó mientras le propinaban un golpe en la cabeza. (La justicia al doble, eso es también por lo de Sakura)

-au!, que agresivas –se quejo Naruto.

-si, me recuerdan a mi madre –dijo Shikamaru que había despertado por el alboroto (no me quiero imaginar a su madre)

-bueno, ya se acabo el karaoke o ¿alguien quiere cantar algo mas? –pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no cantan los reconciliados?

-si, que buena idea sabia que tenias esa frente tan grande por algo.

-¿me estas llamando idiota?

- ya chicas cálmense, entonces, ¿van a cantar?

-si, vamos Neji –dijo Tenten emocionada mientras arrastraba a Neji al "escenario".

Neji: Quiero hacerte un regalo

Algo dulce, algo raro...

No un regalo común, de los que perdiste o nunca abriste

Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...

De los que abres y lloras

Que estas feliz y no finges

Y en este día de septiembre

Te dedicaré

Mi regalo más grande

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que

De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Porque

Aun con celos se que me protegías y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia

Para que

Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta

Mi regalo más grande

Tenten: Mi regalo más grande...

Quisiera me regalaras

Un sueño escondido, o nunca entregado...

De esos que no se abrir

Delante de mucha gente

Tenten y Neji: Porque es el regalo más grande, es

Sólo nuestro para siempre

Tenten: Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que

De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Porque

Aun con celos se que me protegías y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia

Para que

Sea nunca ida y siempre...

Neji: y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo

Tenten: no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y...

Neji: y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía

Tenten: si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía

Neji: y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte

Tenten: y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba

Tenten y Neji: no quiero lastimarme más amor, amor, amor...

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que

De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Y tu...

Neji: amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto

Tenten: mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo

Neji: amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente y eres tú

Tenten: Eres tú

Neji: Eres tú

Tenten: Eres tú

(Se miraron a los ojos y entrelazaron las manos que tenían libres)

Tenten y Neji: El regalo más grande.

Todos aplaudieron y Sakura e Ino gritaban emocionadas con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Ellos todavía seguían en la misma posición mirándose fijamente hasta que Neji se fue acercando a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-eres el mejor regalo que se puede recibir, te amo.

-yo también –y atrapo su labios en un delicado beso que no duro mucho.

…

Una pelicastaña se levanto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se baño, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días –dijo de manera alegre mientras se sentaba.

-mmm, se ve que estas contenta.

-ay Sakura, es que hoy me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-ok, oye "mujer mas feliz del mundo" apúrate que nos toca recoger las manzanas, naranjas, limones y moras silvestres.

-ok, ok.

-Sakura y a nosotros que nos toca –dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke y el.

-les toca recoger las papas, el maíz, las zanahorias y los tomates.

-¡hai! –se levanto y jalo a Sasuke del brazo.

-oye dobe, yo se caminar.

-je je, lo siento teme –dijo rascándose la nuca.

-camina.

…..

Las chicas ya estaban por los arboles de manzanas, recogiendo pues, manzanas, estaban hablando de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaban tan concentradas en la conversación que no se dieron cuneta que alguien estaba detrás de Tenten.

-¿Quién soy? –dijo una voz conocida que a la vez le había tapado los ojos.

-mmm, no lo se, a ver ¿haku?, no espera eres el chico guapo que trajo la pizza la otra noche.

-¿Quién ese tal haku?

-nadie, era solo para molestarte, ya yo sabia que eres tu –y le comenzó a besar de manera apasionada.

-eh, como que me voy a llevar esto, los dejo.

Sakura comenzó a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos (se le pego de Sasuke) hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sakura.

-Hinata hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?

-nada, es que vine con neji-niisan y pues me dejo sola.

-mmm, ya. ¿Quieres un poco de limonada?

-hai, y se paso le damos a los chicos que se nota que están cansados.

-ok.

…

-grr, ya estoy cansado.

-vamos teme, no es para tanto.

-como que no, con este día que esta muy caluroso.

-bueno eso si es cierto, tomemos un descanso.

Los chicos se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Minutos después aparecen Sakura y Hinata.

-¿tienes sed naruto-kun?

-si, gracias Hinata-chan.

-¿sasuke-kun?

Sasuke solo se quedo mirándola, ella tenia un aire muy parecido a ella, sacudió la cabeza y asintió recibiéndole el vaso a la ojiperla.

Después de que los chicos y las chicas terminaron sus deberes se sentaron en la sala a platicar sobre diversos temas hasta que se hizo de noche.

…..

Días después estaba caminando por la casa una Tenten muy emocionada por que esa noche tenia una fiesta. Era una fiesta del padre de Hinata mostrando su nueva línea de ropa y habían invitado a todos los habitantes de esa casa.

-Sakura, todavía no te has alistado.

-es que me siento mal, no creo poder ir, tengo dolor de cabeza.

-ah, ok yo le digo a Kakashi, cuídate.

…

-teme, ¿no vas a ir?

-no, no tengo ganas.

-apúrense muchachos, Sasuke por que no te has alistado.

-no va a ir Jiraya.

-de lo que te pierdes, porque van a ver chicas muy lindas –salió seguido de Naruto.

Ya todos estaban listos y salieron hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Sakura por su lado se quedo en su habitación ignorando que estaba acompañada, se cambio con un pijama rosa (aquí esta el link para que la vean: .com/fotos_notas/pijamas_)

Mientras que Sasuke se quedo en la sala de estar viendo tv con solo el pantalón de la pijama (ya se lo imaginaran ese pecho, es que es tan… *hubo un corto circuito en el teclado por tanta baba, espere hasta que se restablezca la escritora*)

…

Ya estaban en la fiesta, fueron recibidos por un muy sorprendido Neji al ver lo bella que se veía Tenten. (Como he dicho antes, no soy muy buena describiendo así aquí le dejo el link del vestido y esta peinada igual que la chica: http :/ .com/2007/12/7/arriendo-de-vestidos-de-noche_3dc6be69fc_3. jpg)

-Tenten, te ves hermosa.

-gracias Neji, tú también te ves bien – (para que vean el atuendo de Neji: http: .com/uploads/image_1566. jpg)

-Neji, y Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-ella baja en un momento, es que mi tío le pidió que se colocara uno de los vestidos de la colección.

-ah, ya.

Después de unos cuantos minutos paro la música, y se comenzó a ver una silueta bajando por las escaleras, al principio no se pudo reconocer, pero luego fue iluminada por la luz del reflector dejando ver a una hermosa Hinata (el link: http: / www. /cocktail-evening-dresses/1144_sexy_prom_gown. jpg y el peinado es el mismo).

Uno que otro se quedo con la boca abierta babeando a mas no poder (¡cuidado, alguien se puede resbalar!), otros la miraron con cara de pervertido, entre ellos Jiraya (inimaginable, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, ja, ja)

…

La casa estaba tranquila hasta que se escucha un fuerte trueno haciendo despertar a Sakura, que se levanto y encendió el bombillo, se volvió a acurrucar en su cama, estaba muy asustada, le tenía miedo a los truenos y a la oscuridad.

Comenzó a llover fuerte y truenos se escuchaban de vez en cuando, hasta que de pronto se fue la luz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito Sakura, estaba súper asustada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón, estaba sola, según ella, no sabia que hacer hasta que se acordó que tenia una linterna en la mesa de noche, la tomo y comenzó a bajar.

Llego a la sala y vio una imagen que la dejo sorprendida.

* * *

bueh hasta aqui queda n_n ¿que habrá visto sakura?

¿porque se asusto tanto?

¿les gusto la respuesta de tenten?

nos vemos en otro capi cuídense :D


	13. Verdades 1era parte

Holaaaa aqui les dejo el nuevo capi espero les guste

es algo corto n_nU

gracias por los comentarios me animan mucho a subir la historia

sin mas... A LEEEER!

* * *

Comenzó a llover fuerte y truenos se escuchaban de vez en cuando, hasta que de pronto se fue la luz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito Sakura, estaba súper asustada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón, estaba sola, según ella, no sabia que hacer hasta que se acordó que tenia una linterna en la mesa de noche, la tomo y comenzó a bajar.

Llego a la sala y vio una imagen que la dejo sorprendida.

…..

-Hinata-chan, te ves, ¡wau! Hermosa.

-gra…gracias naruto-kun –dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-todos, presten atención –dijo Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata- vamos todos al salón de al lado –dicho esto se encamino a abrir las puertas del salón, allí había una gran pasarela y sillas alrededor, estaba todo bien decorado con flores, a los lados había dos grandes mesas llenas de botanas y ponche, todos tomaron asientos y comenzó el desfile.

Todos admiraban los diseños hasta que todo se apago, una que otra persona gritaron, segundos después se restableció la luz.

-perdón por el inconveniente, parece que por la lluvia la luz fallo, pero ya se encendió la planta eléctrica, así que continuemos con el desfile –explico Hiashi.

…

Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto, estaba Sasuke dormido en el sofá, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su pecho descubierto, parecía un ángel, se acerco para contemplarlo mejor, tenia que admitirlo, el era hermoso y su cuerpo muy bien formado, se agacho para quedar a su misma altura y se acerco unos centímetros a su rostro.

Comenzó a contemplar cada facción de ese rostro prefecto, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Sasuke, despertando a Sakura de el "hechizo".

-¿de…de que hablas? –dijo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras se alejaba.

-¿estabas intentando besarme? –dijo con un tono de arrogancia mientras embozaba una media sonrisa.

-no.

-si claro, ¿Qué? ¿Como no nos dimos el beso en el cuarto de lavado, querías aprovechar para hacerlo acá?

-¡ja! Ya quisieras TÚ que yo te besara.

-hmp.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, un muy incomodo silencio, que no duro mucho pues el ruido de un trueno inundo el lugar seguido por un grito de Sakura.

-¿por que gritas? –dijo molesto.

-es que me asustan los truenos, me traen muy malos recuerdos –agacho la cabeza, recordar lo que le paso la entristece, Sasuke no sabia porque pero se sentía mal. No sabia si preguntar el por que, pero la curiosidad le gano.

-¿Por qué te traen malos recuerdos?

-no creo que te importe, además, no quiero recordar eso.

-no creo que sea bueno guardar lo que sientes, te lo digo por experiencia.

-esta bien, creo que enserio me puede servir –y le dedico una sincera sonrisa, desvió la mirada mirando un punto indefinido, tomo aire y comenzó a contar.

-la relación que tenían mis padres era prohibida para ambas familias, estas se odiaban a muerte, al saber de su relación comenzó una especie de guerra entre ellos, mis padres huyeron, después se enteraron que mi madre estaba embarazada –sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados, pero no quería llorar, así que intento reprimir las lagrimas- los persiguieron por cielo y tierra, pero nadie los encontró. Después de meses de huida naci, mis padres decidieron que nos quedaríamos allí a vivir, ya que, según lo que oyeron, no nos seguían persiguiendo.

-vivimos allí cinco años, hasta que la familia de mi madre nos encontró, mi madre alcanzo a huir, pero mi padre pereció protegiéndonos –esta vez no pudo mas y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

-si no quieres seguir no importa –le dijo al ver el estado de la pelirrosa.

Esta hizo caso omiso y continuo.

-mi madre no podía vivir conmigo, me decía una y otra vez que mi padre había muerto por mi culpa, aunque segundos después se disculpaba, porque según ella, la rabia que sentía no la hacia pensar lo que decía, pero yo sabia que era vedad. Un día mi madre me dijo que íbamos a visitar a una persona muy importante, yo estaba emocionada, mi madre me decía que esa persona nos iba a ayudar mucho, pero lo que yo no sabia era que la ayudaría mas a ella que a mi.

Flash back

Una pequeña pelirrosa estaba contenta mientras caminaba por la calle tomada de la mano de su madre que estaba muy seria.

Llegaron a una casa muy grande, al entrar encontraron a muchos niños caminado de un lado a otro, ella miro a su madre extrañada.

-quédate aquí, mami va a hablar con la persona que nos ayudara.

-si mami –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pasados los minutos salió su madre con una señora de pasada de unos cuarenta años, y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿es ella? –pregunto de manera fría.

-si.

-es muy rara, esta pálida.

-es que, como le conté no tengo mucho dinero, por favor, acéptela.

-esta bien.

Sakura solo contemplaba extrañaba, ¿Qué hablaban? ¿Aceptar para que?, tenia muchas preguntas en su pequeña cabeza, pero ni una sola respuesta.

-Sakura, ella es kioko, te vas a quedar con ella.

-no, yo me quiero ir contigo.

-no nena, no puedes.

-pero mama –gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojitos.

-ya Sakura, te quedas aquí y punto –dijo firme mientras Sakura se aferraba a su pierna.

-no, yo no me quiero quedar.

-ya niña, ven –le dijo la mujer mientras zafo el agarre de Sakura.

-¡MAMÁ! –grito al ver a su madre irse.

Fin del flash back

-la muy cobarde me dejo en una casa hogar, fue muy duro lo que yo sentí durante mi estancia allí, esa tal kioko me maltrataba, era muy mala con todos, todo cambio hasta… -hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿hasta que? –pregunto curioso.

-hasta que lo conocí, la única persona que me trataba como tal, ya que todos me trataban como bicho raro.

-¿Quién era?

-era….Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto sorprendido.

-el llego allí después de dos años de tortura en ese lugar, lo encontraron deambulando por las calles, el es huérfano, nunca conoció a sus padres, y era cuidado por un anciano, pero el murió unos meses antes de que Naruto llegara a la casa hogar.

-Al principio no me irritaba su forma de ser, pero después lo fui conociendo mejor, me ayudaba en los deberes que siempre me dejaba kioko, me defendía de los que siempre me molestaban, en fin se volvió en mas que mi mejor amigo, en mi hermano.

-Pasaron cinco años, donde se puede decir que fueron regulares porque, aunque tenía a Naruto, todavía me seguían molestando, sobretodo kioko, siempre me miro como un estorbo, y después de lo que paso, fue empeorando cada vez más.

-Allí en la casa hogar dábamos clases como en un colegio normal. Había llegado un nuevo profesor de matemáticas se llamaba Daisuke, o algo así, el era muy alegre se podría decir que guapo y un muy buen profesor, todas las chicas se morían por el, hasta la kioko esa, siempre intentaba conquistarlo pero el nunca le hacia caso. Un día me nombro monitora, porque según el necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas, me hizo quedar hasta tarde, y allí comenzó mi tormento.

FLASH BACK

Estaban los dos en el salón, Sakura organizando algunos exámenes mientras el profesor se quedo mirándola por un rato, Sakura se sentía incomoda al sentir la mirada de su profesor.

-¿Por qué me mira tanto sensei? –pregunto levantando la mirada.

-es que eres muy hermosa –esta vez la empezó a reparar de arriba a bajo con una mirada que tenía un toque de lujuria, Sakura se son un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo su profesor.

Siguió en su labor de organizar los exámenes hasta que sintió que algo le recorría la pierna.

-sensei, ¿Qué hace? –era el profesor que le empezó a sobar la pierna.

-nada, solo acaricio a una bella flor. (¡Que sínico es ese viejo!)

Sakura intentaba alejarlo pero el mas se acercaba, en un movimiento rápido la jalo del brazo acercándola a el y le susurro en el oído.

-ya no me puedo aguantar –y comenzó a besarle el cuello (ash, que asco)

-no, suélteme –pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, ya no tenia salvación.

Daisuke comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, y lo único que Sakura podía hacer era llorar, se sentía sucia al ser tocada de esa manera por al que había tenido un poco de admiración.

De un momento a otro la puerta del salón se abrió.

-daisukito, ¿por que… ¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?, ¡SAKURA ¿QUE HACES? (na' mas vio a Sakura, el idiota la quería violar, que vieja tan….¬¬)

-kioko yo…

-no me tienes que explicar nada, yo ya vi lo que tenia que ver, Sakura te sedujo y claro tu eres hombre, yo te entiendo. Y tu Sakura, no te quiero ver cerca de daisuke, oíste. –Sakura asintió y se fue.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Días después el se fue, kioko me echo la culpa a mi, siempre que podía me insultaba, hasta llegaba a golpearme, Naruto estaba siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero yo no quería que interfiriera, no quería que sufriera.

-Pero no todo termina allí, apenas es el comienzo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Sasuke que se había quedado callado mientras narraba ella.

-los familiares de mis padre dieron con mi paradero, y para lo único que querían era para matarme, ello amenazaron a mi madre de que nos matarían a ambas pues éramos solo un estorbo para ellos. Ya no tenia escapatoria, kioko me había dicho que me tenia que ir con ellos mañana en la mañana, yo solo me quede mirando por la ventana, mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían al igual que lagrimas caían de mis ojos, solo una voz me saco de la realidad.

FLASH BACK

Una ojijade miraba por la ventana, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Sakura, que tienes?

-Naruto, me voy.

-pero no te entristezcas, yo siempre estaré para ti, que bueno que te hayan adoptado.

-no, no entiendes, es la familia de mi padre, ellos me quieren matar.

-no creo que sea cierto.

-si lo es Naruto, mataron a mi padre y no se si mi madre corrió la misma suerte, necesito irme de aquí ahora mismo, ayúdame, por favor –esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro audible para el rubio.

-esta bien, ahora vengo.

Después de unos minutos llego.

-vamos.

-pero, y ¿kioko?

-no te preocupes, le pedí a alguien que la distrajera mientras yo tomaba las llaves de la puerta principal, vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.

Salieron sin que kioko se diera cuenta y comenzaron a correr peleando con el viento y la fuerte lluvia. Cerca de donde estaban había un bosque. Comenzaron a caminar por la carretera y vieron como un auto los perseguía era kioko que se había dado cuenta que ellos se habían escapado.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES O SE VIENEN CONMIGO A LAS BUENAS O SE VIENEN A LAS MALAS! –les grito desde el auto.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haremos?

* * *

weeeeee espero y les haya gustado n.n

dejen muchos reviews *-*

no se cuando actualize tal vez el miercoles no se la u me tiene lok -mas d lo q estoy- prometo hacerlo pronto :D

ya me voy chawis cuidense y portense mal *-* jajajajaja no mentiras portense bn ¬¬ y coman vegetales y si son cubiertos d chocolat mejor *-*

bye!


	14. Verdades 2nda parte

Holaaaaa! Se que tenia rato sin actualizar pero la u me tiene loca aquí hay un nuevo cap espero les guste 

Sin mas a leeeeer!

Comenzaron a caminar por la carretera y vieron como un auto los perseguía era kioko que se había dado cuenta que ellos se habían escapado.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES O SE VIENEN CONMIGO A LAS BUENAS O SE VIENEN A LAS MALAS! –les grito desde el auto.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haremos?

-ven –la jalo mientras se adentraban en el bosque- aquí nunca nos encontraran.

Caminaron entre los arboles, el barro les hacia mas difícil el caminar, ya estaban cansados, la lluvia no cesaba y de podían escuchar truenos que a Sakura le colocaba la piel de gallina, siempre le habían asustado, pero en ese momento la asustaba mas.

-Naruto ya no puedo m…. –no pudo terminar pues cayo al barro.

-Sakura, despierta Sakura –pero por mucho que lo intentaba no se despertaba- no te preocupes, conseguiré un lugar.

Al día siguiente…

Una pelirosa se despertó, miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció nada, busco a Naruto pero tampoco lo encontró.

-¡TÍO, YA LA CHICA SE DESPERTÓ! –Grito una pelicastaña desde el pasillo- hola, me llamo Tenten, se que te estarás preguntando donde esa tu amigo, esta abajo, ven vamos.

-espera, ¿como llegue aquí?

-pues ayer en la noche estaban tocando la puerta, era tu amigo, mi tío lo encontró desmayado en la entrada, ahora vamos.

-si.

Al bajar encontró a Naruto comiendo, y vio a tres extraños.

-mira, el que esta allá es Kakashi, el de las líneas en la cara Jiraya y ella es Tsunade.

-buenos días.

-buenos días –dijeron los tres.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas mejor?

-si, no te preocupes.

-toma, para que recargues tus energías –dijo de manera maternal Tsunade.

-gracias.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y aquí fue donde acabo todo, Tsunade se volvió como mi madre, Kakashi y Jiraya parecían padres de Naruto, esos tres juntos son como dinamita, están locos –esta vez dejo su semblante triste, por una sonrisa- después conocimos a Hinata pues vive cerca de aquí. Y hablando de Hinata, ¿Por qué el otro día te la quedaste mirando?

-¿Qué, celosa? –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡NO!, es que se me hizo raro.

-no te importa.

-vamos dime, te recuerda a alguien ¿verdad?

-no.

-vamos, sigue tu consejo, no guardes nada, dilo.

-molestia, esta bien, si me recuerda a alguien, me recuerda a mi hermana.

-¿hermana?, pero…

-es que, ella murió. Se llamaba jasay Uchiha.

-y ¿Qué le paso?

-fue un accidente –hizo una pausa intentando organizar lo que iba a decir- pero la historia no comienza allí, comienza uso meses antes.

-¿Por qué antes?

-todo fue por la culpa de ella.

FLASH BACK

Un chico de 14 años estaba caminando hacia su clase de guitarra, su padre le había dicho que tenía que al menos tocar algún instrumento.

Al entrar se sentó, eran pocos los que habían llegado, de repente entra una chica de cabello azul, y ojos del mismo color (si, creo que es de ese color), el azabache solo se queda mirándola, no sabia porque, pero no podía dejar de verla.

Después de un rato llego el profesor.

-buenos días, antes de comenzar la clase vamos a ver si todos están –el profesor comenzó a llamar y cada uno contestaba- Sasuke

-presente.

-y por ultimo, Konan.

-presente.

Konan, ese era el nombre de esa chica, durante toda la clase le daba pequeñas mirada, era muy raro como se sentía, la chica parecía simpatizarle, o hasta más, lo malo es que solo la podría ver una vez por semana, porque la clase eran todos los lunes.

Un día en la noche estaba caminando por la calle, ya era muy tarde, estaba doblando en una esquina donde había un farolito, cuando tropezó con alguien.

-lo siento, no fue mi…-no termino al ver con quien se había tropezado- ¿Konan?

-¿me conoces?

-si, bueno no, estamos en la clase de guitarra.

-ah, tu eres el chico, el Uchiha, si yo te he visto.

-no soy un chico, yo soy un hombre –dijo con arrogancia cruzando los brazos.

-si claro, por mas tendrás catorce años.

-no, yo tengo dieciséis años.

-hum, dejémoslo así. Y dime un chico, digo un "hombre como tu, ¿Qué hace por aquí tan tarde?

-estaba aburrido en mi casa, así que salí por la ventana, y di un paseo por el parque. Ahora que yo te respondí, dime ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu sola por aquí?

-¿estas coqueteándome?

-tal vez –decía mientras embozaba una media sonrisa.

-también estaba aburrida, así que salí e iba a dar un paseo por allí, hasta que me tropecé contigo.

-mmm, si quieres te acompaño.

-pero, ¿no ibas a tu casa?

-no, ven vamos. –la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, comenzaron a hablar sobre gustos y coincidían en casi todo.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, decidieron encontrarse otra vez en el mismo farolito.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-durante las siguientes semanas nos seguimos viendo, ese farolito, fue el cómplice de todo lo que vivimos.

-si, que linda historia pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con la muerte de tu hermana?

-fueron tres meses después de nuestro encuentro, allí comenzó todo.

FLASH BACK

Era domingo en la noche, ese día había pactado con Konan encontrarse donde siempre, pero ella no llego. Pensó que tal vez se le había olvidado, volvió a su casa y tomo la guitarra y continuo haciendo la canción que tenia que componer como tarea para la clase, tenían dos semanas para hacerla, y ya había pasado una.

Al día siguiente fue entusiasmado a la clase, quería mostrarle a Konan la canción, o bueno la mayor parte de ella pues no la había terminado. Cuando entro no la encontró, pensó que llegaría un poco tarde, pero nada.

Al terminar la clase le pregunto a una de las amigas de Konan, lo único que la chica hizo fue entregarle un papel y se fue.

"_Sasuke, se que esta no es mejor de decirte esto, pero, ya no nos volveremos a ver, claro por ahora, te juro que volveré un verano, en el farolito._

_Con amor, Konan"_

En ese momento sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenia ganas de gritar pero no podía, no le salían palabras de la boca, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Konan, pero no había nadie, en el parque tampoco y en el farolito menos, así que se fue derrotado a su casa.

Llego a su cuarto y se encontró con una pequeña de unos cuatro años de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros que lo recibió con un abrazo.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡jasay! –dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-hijo, podrías cuidarla hoy, la niñera no puede venir y tu padre y yo vamos a ir a una reunión. –le dijo Mikoto.

-si.

Los dos se colocaron a jugar un raro, ya se le había pasado lo de la mañana, la dejo jugando con unas hojas y se dispuso a intentar continuar la canción aunque le fuera difícil ya que la canción trataba de los momentos que vivieron.

Después de minutos de pensar la término, al voltear no encontró a la niña, la busco por oda la habitación pero nada, estaba asustado, pero se asusto más al escuchar un grito en la sala, bajo las escaleras y le sorprendió lo que vio, su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo.

Se acerco a ella y le levanto la cabeza y la tenia toda llena de sangre.

-joven Sasuke.

-llama una ambulancia, ¡pronto!

bueno eso es todo ^^ se q es corto lo siento

no tengo mucho tiempo D:

asi q me despido cuidense y hasta la proxima!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	15. ¿Comprometidos?

Holaaa!

Bueno se que había puesto un capi donde me demore y ademas es corto por eso decidí subir este lo mas rápido posible y aquí esta espero les guste :D

sin mas A LEEER! :P

* * *

Se acerco a ella y le levanto la cabeza y la tenia toda llena de sangre.

-joven Sasuke.

-llama una ambulancia, ¡pronto!

La ambulancia llego minutos después al igual que sus padres y se fueron al hospital.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera esperando a que saliera el medico, minutos después salió.

-¿Cómo esta doctor? –le pregunto Mikoto angustiada

-esta muy grave, a perdido mucha sangre, si sigue así tal vez muera.

-pero se tiene que hacer algo –esta vez hablo Fugaku.

-si, una transfusión de sangre, pero tiene que ser de un familiar cercano.

-pero el único que tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que ella es Itachi, y el esta de viaje.

-no, también lo tiene Sasuke, vamos Sasuke, hazlo por tu hermana –le dijo Mikoto.

Después de minutos apareció Sasuke, todos estaban esperanzados con que la transfusión de resultado. El doctor salió minutos después con una cara muy triste.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Salió todo bien?

-cálmate Mikoto, deja que el doctor hable.

-intentamos todo lo posible, pero, su hija, murió.

-¡NO! –grito Mikoto mientras gruesas lagrimas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-mi padre me culpo por su muerte, y todo por estar pensando en Konan, por eso me quedo mirando a tu amiga, me recuerda a jasay, porque ambas transmiten ternura, además son muy parecidas, lo diferente es el cabello y los ojos.

-no te culpes –lo miro con ternura y le dedico una sonrisa.

-hmp.

Segundos después de un silencio incomodo se restableció la electricidad.

-al fin, bueno, yo voy a dormir, fue un gusto hablar contigo. –le dijo Sakura.

-lo mismo digo.

Sakura se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación pero no fue mucho lo que camino ya que se tropezó pero fue atrapada por Sasuke.

Y allí estaba ella, de nuevo en sus brazo, mirando de nuevo esos ojos negros tan profundo. Sasuke se volvió a perder en esos ojos jade tan hermosos, pero lo que lo hipnotizo fueron otra vez esos labios, no sabia porque, pero no dejaba de mirarlos y es que quería probarlos desde la otra vez, y bueno, no había nadie quien interrumpiera.

Sasuke se fue acercando a ella, Sakura lo veía acercarse pero no lo podía detener, estaba hipnotizada por esos orbes negros.

Ya Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de la pelirosa, ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, ya estaba unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un apasionado beso, que se fue tornando cada vez mas exigente hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separase.

Se quedaron en esa posición mirándose unos segundos hasta que Sakura reacciono.

-eh, y…yo me v…voy a…a dormir –y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Se tumbo en la cama e inconscientemente rozo su dedo índice con sus labios, no estaba enojada porque él la había besado, parecía que ella también lo quería, era muy raro para ella, cuando lo beso sintió una extraña corriente que le recorrió la espalda, se quedo unos minutos todavía en lo que había pasado, y después se quedo dormida.

…

Él todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, después reacciono y se sentó en el sillón mirando nada en específico, en realidad le gusto mucho, mas de lo que había pensado, quería mas, quería otro y era raro para él porque siempre son las chicas las que quieren mas de él (no pues, ¡que modesto!), no sabia como, pero lo iba a lograr, embozo una media sonrisa al pensarlo, subió a la habitación y al solo tocar el colchón se quedo dormido.

…

Ya era de día, Sakura, Tenten y Naruto se colocaron a hablar sobre la fiesta en la mansión Hyuga, un azabache comenzó a bajar por las escaleras robándose la atención de la pelirosa, se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras que a cada uno le pasaban las imágenes por la cabeza, Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, Sasuke solo miro a otro lado y siguió su camino.

Tenten y Naruto los quedaron mirando, y después se miraron confundidos, había pasado algo, y ellos lo iban a averiguar (¡que chismosos son!), terminaron de comer y cada uno se fue con su respectivo amigo.

Tenten se llevo a Sakura a la cocina. Estaban lavando los platos en un silencio un poco incomodo.

-hoy te ves rara –le empezó a comentar Tenten.

-no, yo me siento igual.

-si, y ¿porque cuando Sasuke bajo te le quedaste mirando y hasta te sonrojaste? –le pregunto sin rodeos haciendo que Sakura tirara los cubiertos que tenia en las manos.

-eh, pues ayer…

-hola chicas –interrumpió Hinata.

-Hinata, cuéntame como les fue en la fiesta –dijo Sakura.

Hinata iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Tenten.

-no, no vas a cambiar de tema, me dices que paso entre tu y Sasuke aquí y ahora. (Eh, que exigente, nada más para chismosear)

-¿de que hablan?

-pues, que Sakura se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke, y es muy raro porque esos dos se pelean a cada rato.

-bueno, esta bien les contare pero, no le digan a nadie.

-te lo prometemos –dijeron las dos en coro.

-bueno –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- yo… me bese con Sasuke –lo digo muy rápido y cerrando los ojos esperando tal vez un grito de Tenten.

Pero no escucho nada, los abrió lentamente y vio dos rostros totalmente sorprendidos, se acerco a las dos, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, un grito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -grito Tenten volviendo en si, y haciendo que Hinata también lo hiciera- en serio, no te creo, y ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvo bien? Cuenta.

-no te voy a contar eso.

-y ¿Cómo fue? –pregunto esta vez Hinata.

-pues todo comenzó…- y empezó a narrar todo lo acontecido.

…..

Un pelinegro y un rubio estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa mirando el campo.

-Sasuke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo hiciste.

-no, otra cosa.

-hmp, ¿Qué?

¿Qué paso entre tú y Sakura?

-nada que te importe.

-mmm, ya. –dijo un poco triste y siguió mirando, pero esta vez hacia donde estaba la carretera, allí estaba un carro negro y tres personas estaban caminando hacia ellos, solo pudo reconocer a uno.

-Sasuke ¿ese no es Itachi? –dijo señalando hacia dónde estaban ellos.

Sasuke no respondió y camino hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-se nota que todavía no haz cambiado hijo.

-padre, no me cambies de tema.

-ya díselo Fugaku –dijo esta vez Mikoto.

-¿decirme que?

-pues, estuve pensando que ya que tu compromiso con…

-ni la nombres, solo dilo sin rodeos.

-para que puedas asentar cabeza, he pensado que te tienes que comprometer, tal vez el tener una esposa te ayude a cambiar, yo te lo digo por experiencia.

-si mi madre te cambio no quiero saber como eras antes –dijo en susurro que solo oyó Itachi, él solo sonrió.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto su padre seriamente.

-solo dije que no me pienso casar con alguien que no conozco, además –hizo una pausa- yo tengo novia.

-¿novia? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, quiero conocerla.

-si quieres te le traigo.

-si ve, apúrate.

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia la casa, no sabia que hacer, estaba tan concentrado en como salir de ese problema que tropezó con alguien.

-fíjate por donde vas.

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

-si es mi nombre no me lo vayas a rayar.

-necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-necesito que te hagas pasar como mi novia frente a mis padres.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado 

¿cual sera la respuesta de sakura? o.o

nos leemos en la proxima semana espero subirlo el jueves :D

Dejen reviews :D

Bye!


	16. ¿Actuando? 1era parte

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

volviiiiiiii!

se que había dicho que actualizaría el domingo pero tuve muchos exámenes :s

se que es corto perdon :c mi inspiración no quiere servir xD pero luego los recompensare :3

a danny: muy buena tu sugerencia pronto veras eso :3

sin maaas... A LEEER!

* * *

-necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-necesito que te hagas pasar como mi novia frente a mis padres.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿por que yo?

-a ver te explico, no podía decirle a Tenten pues porque tiene novio, Hinata, muy tímida e Ino, muy intensa.

-tienes muchos puntos a tu favor pero no lo hare.

-vamos.

-¿para que quieres que me haga pasar como tu novia?

-mis padres quieren que yo me comprometa, yo no lo quiero hacer.

-ese es otro punto, pero no lo hare, no me gusta mentir, y es mi ultima palabra.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –le pregunto su padre en tono molesto.

-es que…

-¿ella es tu novia? –le pregunto esta vez Mikoto.

-yo quiero explicar es que… -pero no pudo terminar porque alguien lo interrumpió.

-si, soy su novia, mucho gusto Sakura Haruno. –esa respuesta dejo sorprendido no solo a Sasuke sino también a Itachi, pues por lo que tenia entendido esos dos se odiaban.

-un gusto, mi nombre es Mikoto, mi esposo Fugaku e Itachi, mi hijo.

-y cuéntenos ¿desde cuando son novios? –pregunto Itachi con un pequeño tono de burla.

- desde hace un mes –respondió Sasuke.

-dos semanas –respondió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke- es que tenemos un mes y dos semanas –arreglo Sakura.

-mmm, que bueno –dijo no muy convencido Itachi.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos hoy y nos conocemos mejor?

-buena idea madre, ¿Qué dices Sasuke?

-pues, yo no se en realidad…

-me encantaría ir –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-entonces esta decidido hoy a las ocho, vamos a mi restaurante favorito, un auto los vendrá a recoger. –dicho esto salió no sin antes despedirse de Sasuke y Sakura.

-ahora si, me vas a explicar ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-pues, querías que fingiera ser tu novia, eso fue lo que hice.

-pero habías dicho que no.

-pues cambie de opinión, además tengo que alistarme para la cena, por cierto, ¿Cómo me debo vestir?

-es un restaurante muy fino. -mmm, ya. –subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y se quedo recostada en la pared, en realidad no sabia porque había dicho todo eso, y fue muy raro, como si alguien hubiera controlado su cuerpo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Abrió su guardarropa e intento buscar algo para colocarse.

No encontró nada, llamo a Tenten para ver si tenia un vestido, pero nada, esperaron unos minutos y llego Hinata, Tenten la había llamado y la puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, llego con una maleta llena de vestidos.

Se fue probando uno a uno hasta que encontró el indicado.

….

-entonces Sakura se hizo pasar por tu novia.

-si dobe, ya te lo he explicado como un millón de veces, no se para que sigo haciéndolo.

-y ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-porque, porque si y deja el interrogatorio. –dijo ya molesto mientras se cambiaba.

Después de terminar, bajo, eran las 7:40 y Sakura no bajaba y ya el auto estaba esperándolos, espero unos minutos mas hasta que sintió unos pasos, miro hacia la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

…..

-y ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunto Tenten mientras la peinaba.

-no lo se Tenten, solo me salió.

-no te muevas Sakura –dijo Hinata mientras volvía a maquillarla.

-lo siento.

Terminaron de alistarla y ella se miro en el espejo, estaba bellísima.

-Sasuke va a quedar en shock cuando te vea, le saldrá tanta baba que inundara la sala.

-no creo.

-vamos te ves hermosa, si ese hombre no lo nota debe estar ciego.

-espero que la pases bien –le dijo Hinata.

-obvio que le ira bien, con ese bombón además tienes que "fingir" besar a Sasuke, para que no se den cuenta de la farsa.

Sakura estaba más que roja mientras que recordaba ese beso, su mano se poso en sus labios.

-¡y esta recordando el beso, si quieres uno solo pídeselo! –dijo Tenten burlándose de la ojijade.

-TENTEN! –ya estaba mas que roja, estaba peor que Hinata (si es que se puede), ladeo su rostro y miro el reloj.

-¡ya es tarde, ya Sasuke me debe estar esperado! –salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, allí encontró a Sasuke que la miro de arriba a bajo haciendo que se sonrojara, es que en realidad estaba cambiadísima (como recordaran, no soy muy buena describiendo vestuario aquí les dejo el link, /15/images/phocagallery/VestidosCortos/thumbs/phoca_thumb_l_ )

-perdón por la tardanza.

-hmp, no importa. Vamos que ya llego el auto.

-esta bien.

Durante todo el recorrido no se dijeron nada, solo había un incomodo silencio. Cuando llegaron bajaron del auto, al entrar Sasuke le tomo sorpresivamente la mano, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-si debemos actuar como novios, tenemos que hacerlo bien –dijo mientras entraban bajo las miradas de las personas que comían allí. Busco a su familia con la mirada hasta que la encontró.

Se acercaron, se saludaron y después se sentaron, tomaron los menús. Sakura estaba mas que azul con esos extraños platos con nombre mas raros, miro a Sasuke a lo que este le susurro muy cerca.

-yo pido por ti.

Sakura se sonrojo por la cercanía.

-bueno, mientras llega nuestra comida, ¿Por qué no nos conocemos? –propuso el Uchiha mayor.

-es una muy buena idea padre, cuéntanos Sakura, ¿que te atrajo de Sasuke?

-ella no quiere responder.

-Sasuke, tu no eres Sakura deja que ella responda. Sasuke miro con rabia a su hermano y después miro a Sakura, esta lo miro decidida a responder.

-bueno, se que ustedes podrían decir que somos diferentes, como el luz y la oscuridad, pero de una manera u otra nos complementamos, se que es raro pero así es –miro a Sasuke mientras tomaba su mano- creo que el amor pudo romper esas barreras.

-entonces ¿lo amas?

-si, lo amo.

-y ¿no se odiaban?

-Itachi, dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. –dijo de una manera muy seria, convenciendo a Mikoto y Fugaku, y dejando sorprendido a Sasuke, pero Itachi, no se comió el cuento.

-si es cierto, bésense.

-pero Itachi –le replico su madre.

-no creo que sea el lugar. –esta vez le dijo su padre.

-no lo haremos. -hmp, no creo que ustedes sean novios.

-claro que si, y si quieres que nos besemos lo haremos –dijo Sakura dejando sorprendido a todos, en especial a Sasuke.

* * *

espero les haya gustado n.n

sera q se besaran? ni yo se xD

nah mentira si se *-* y ustedes no lero lero xD

ya me comportare madura... nah no puedo jejeje eso es solo para las frutas :P jaja

ya me voy cuidense n.n

DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
